Magical Academy
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Meet all the characters from Naruto and Fairy Tail in the Magical Academy. Lot's of fun and romance. AU and slight OOC. May contain incest. ;p
1. Chapter 1

Magical Academy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto...

**Beginning**

Welcome to East Blue Academy . The academy is situated in the mountains near a loch. The precise location of the school can never be uncovered because it has been rendered Unplottable. Similarly, most wizarding schools locations are protected in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm.

The Academy had a shape of a castle which was unusual. It was one of the most honored academy among the other academies. Despite being one of the best, the entrance exam's weren't that hard. The main aim of the academy is to teach magic that can benifit the world and not destroy it. With that in mind, the academy had been running for the last 300 years.

It is the beginning of the year, and many students from all over the world takes their entrance exam. Some get's their promotion from previous class, and some get's demoted, depending on their activities.

Like others, a boy named Naruto along with his sister came to take their entrance exam for Grade-1 class.

"Okay, I will go first. Let's hope for the best." Said Naruto, grinning but clearly slight sign of nervousness on his voice.

"Don't worry you will fail easily, take it easy." His sister said with a smirk, and obvious sarcasm.

"Yea get lost." Naruto teased her and entered the interview hall.

(Interview Hall)

"Please take a seat."

"Thanks"

"So, what is your name?" Asked the interviewer.

"Umm... I suppose you got my bio-data... my name is written there." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Hehe, funny. So Naruto it is. Age- eleven, son of-"

Silence.

"Umm... is there a problem?" Asked Naruto with a confused look on his face.

'This boy... he is...'

"Hello sir?"

"Oh! It's nothing. You pass. We are glad to have a golden... I mean have a clever kid like you." Said the interviewer with a silly voice.

"I am in?" Naruto looked at the man in confusion. Is it real?

"Yes you are, here.." Said the interviewer and handed him the academy badge.

"And I suppose you have a sister?" Asked the interviewer.

"Umm.. yes."

"She passed too."

"WHA! She didn't even take the interview yet!" Yelled Naruto with slight annoyance.

"Oh is that so... my bad.. how silly of me.. ha ah." Naruto raised his eyebrows looking at him with suspicion.

"Well send her in." Said the interviewer with sudden change of tone.

(Outside the interview hall)

"I pass!" Said Naruto with a joy as he hugged his sister. _Slightly _choking her to death.

"Th-that's really.. great... if you... could just... I can't breath."

"Oh.. sorry... I was over excited, anyways it's your cue now, hope you pass too, then we can be on the same class." Said Naruto with an assuring smile.

"Of course I will pass! If my idiot brother can pass, I will pass without any delay." She teased and entered the hall.

(Interview Hall)

"Please take a seat"

"Thanks"

"You got better manner's than your brother I see." Said the interviewer with a smile.

"Well, he is an idiot."

'Maybe I talked too soon...' Thought the interviewer with a smile.

"Well... so.. umm... what is your name?"

"Serenity."

"That's a lovely name. And your age is eleven too.. you are nine months younger than your brother, so it wont be a problem for you two in the same class."

"Yes." Serenity spoke out, a bit too fast in excitement.

"Well, that's that. This is your badge. From today you are officially a student in this academy." Said the interviewer and handed her the badge.

"Done? Is that all in the interview?" Asked Serenity with a confused looks.

"Yes that's all, you can leave now and please send the next student." Said the interviewer with a smile.

"Right..." She nodded slowly, and she left the hall with half shock and half joy.

'Those two has no idea who their parent's are... so this are your children...' The interviewer was in deep thought as he looked towards a photo.

(Outside the interview hall)

"Did you pass?" Asked Naruto, blinking rapidly due to the fact that he's nervous.

"Of course I did!" Said Serenity as a matter of fact, rolling her eyes along the way.

"Hehe, yea... I am happy you passed." Said Naruto with a grin as he began to explore the academy. Serenity blushed a bit but she immediately shook her head and removed the thoughts.

"Oh! Hey there... you are next." Said Serenity to a pink haired girl.

"Me? Looser! You were supposed to say earlier! Hmp!" Said the pink haired girl with a tease and entered the hall.

Silence.

"Elcasto megunila es ta milo... CHARIOTTO!." Serenity chanted as the door of the hall was blasted with gust of winds.

"HEY! YOU THERE! PINK HAIRED IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LOOSER!" Yelled Serenity as her hands were glowing with magical energy.

"Oh so you came for a fight now? Looser!" Said the pink haired girl as she began to chant some of her spells but soon was stopped.

"This is not a playing ground! Stop this you two!" Yelled the interviewer.

"But she started it!" Yelled both the girls in unison.

"If you don't stop it now, I am afraid you will be thrown out of the academy." Both the girls stared at each other for a few seconds and stopped their spell.

"I will see you around idiot." Said Serenity.

"Yea of course looser."

"Hmp. Will see about that." Said Serenity and left the hall, in search to find her brother who decided to wonder off without telling her.

"Great... look at this mess..." Said the interviewer with a sigh.

"You can fix it grandpa... stop making such a fuss about nothing!" the pink-haired girl yelled with fearful anger on her eyes.

"Calm down Sakura. Have a seat and we can begin your interview." Sakura took a seat and was still furious.

"Look Sakura, this is an academy... you can't use your powers to harm others.."

"Yea I know.. she would be hurt badly if I used my least powerful spell." Said Sakura with a smirk.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure about that." The interviewer looked down on Sakura's papers.

"Huh? Come on grandpa! I am the grand-daughter of the Principal of this academy, you don't expect me to loose to that newbie." Said Sakura with sarcasm.

"Ahem! You are not allowed to tell anyone that I am your grandpa."

"Fine.. now let's finish with this formalities, shall we?"

Hi all! Hope you like this story ^^ it's just the starting, stay in touch for more upcoming chapters ^^ And just to inform, the pairing will be NaruSaku eventually... maybe... and there will be slight... you know what :P

By the way, it is a NarutoXFairy Tail Crossover, it will be explained from chapter 11.

Please Review, that will make me more happy to write more :P


	2. Level Exams

Magical Academy

_**Level exams.**_

"What took you so long?" Asked Naruto.

…...

"Seren! I am talking to you!"

"What do you want!" She yelled back.

"You are late! I was waiting here worrying." Said Naruto.

Silence...

"I... I am sorry.. its just I met a really stupid girl there, and got into a fight!... you forgive me right?" Asked Serenity with pleading eyes.

"Forgive about what?" Asked Naruto with a silly smile.

Bang!

"Idiot!" Yelled Serenity and left the spot.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU LOOSER!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()( ()()()

(Exam Hall)

"Hello everyone, you must be thinking what this exam is about as you already passed the entrance. Well this test is going to determine which dorm's you will be given according to your grades." Said the proctor.

"I have one question." A boy named Shikamaru raised his hands.

"What is it?"

"Which dorm has comfortable beds?" Asked Shikamaru with us usual lazy manner.

This made the whole class burst into laughter except few students like Sasuke, Sai, Shino and some other.

"Well silence please. There are three dorms. White-dorm, Black-dorm and Blue-dorm. White-dorm being for the top scorers and Blue-dorm for the lowest scorers and Black-dorm for the average scorers. Any questions?" Asked the Proctor.

"I have one." Said Naruto.

"Don't say anything stupid." Said Serenity, poking him.

"What is it?" Asked the proctor.

"You didn't say your name yet." Said Naruto.

This made the whole class to burst into laughter once again, with the exception of few as usual. This made Sakura smile too, as she eyed him and gave him a smile which made Naruto blush.

Seeing this, Serenity was somewhat jealous and angry about her brother staring at the girl who just had a fight with her.

"Silence everyone. Thanks for the question Naruto. My name is Anko, and I will be giving lessons on defensive magic." Said Anko.

"So what is the exam like?" Asked Serenity.

"Don't worry looser, Blue-dorm is your place." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Elmastic altastic eco-"

"Stop it Seren! We are in class." Said Naruto, as he stopped her spells.

"But this idiotic girl-"

"We are in class!" Said Naruto.

"Fine!"

"What's wrong looser? I thought you were going to hit me with your pathetic magic." Said Sakura with a tease.

"Why you-"

"Excuse me miss, but I don't think you should act this way in the class. Please solve your problems outside the class." Said Naruto.

This made Serenity to look at him in aw.

'He is acting so... cool!' Thought Serenity.

Sakura one the other hand was caught off-guard with the statement made by Sakura. She was out of words.

"The name is Sakura." She said looking at the other side.

Naruto smilled at her and said: "My name is Naruto."

"Sorry to interrupt you three, but we are in the middle of a class." Said Anko.

"Right, sorry." Said Naruto.

"So, as for the exam, we are going to test your magical abilities, your magical type and your controlling powers." Said Anko.

"Magical type?" Asked Serenity.

"Magical type is what magic you can use mainly. There are- Fire, Plasma, Water, Ice, Wood, Earth, Wind, Spirit, Light, Shadow types. This are the basic types of magic that we normally have. Most of us have one or two. But there are of course exceptions. Though you don't need to worry. Because a looser like you... I don't even think you have any of them." Said Sakura.

Serenity did not say anything in defense.

"Miss Sakura, please leave the class." Said Anko.

She did not hesitate once, and left the room.

"Elmasto estico, Cranniot!" Serenity chanted and directed a gust of wind towards Naruto as he fell from the chair.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Yelled Naruto, rubbing his head.

"Miss Serenity, please leave the-" Serenity left the class before Anko could finish.

"Man they are trouble." Said a boy named Kiba.

"Sensei, please call them back, they are going to fight-" Before Naruto could finish, loud noises outside the class were heard. This means only one thing...

(Outside the Class)

"Let's see who is the looser, Wind Slash!"

"Heh.. magic of this level won't affect me." Said Sakura as she deflected it with some spells.

"Not bad, now lets see how you handle this, WIND ARROW!"

"FIRE BALL!" Yelled Sakura as she created a ball of fire and directed it towards the incoming arrow.

Both their magic collided and created a loud noise.

'This girl is not bad... she even stopped my fire ball.' Sakura thought in aw.

"Not bad for a stupid like you! Now lets see how you handle this!" Said Serenity and charged towards Sakura with her fist surrounded by magical energy.

'I can't get hit by that... it looks-' Before Sakura could defend it, Anko stood in front of her and stopped the attack with a finger.

Serenity gasped for air as she used too much of magic powers in the last attack.

"Not bad for a six years old. But you two created a big mess." Said Anko with a scary voice which gave chills to both Sakura and Serenity.

"But both of you pass." Said Anko with a smile.

"We- we pass?" Asked Serenity.

"Yes."

"But how?" Asked Sakura.

"Well the test is to determine what your magical type is and your abilities to control them. Which both of you are good enough as far as I can see." Said Anko.

Both Sakura and Serenity raised their hands together with joy, thought after a few seconds they looked at the opposite side of each other with a 'hmp'.

"But the bad news is, thought you guys are eligible for White-dorm, you will be put into Blue-dorm for the first one month as a punishment." Said Anko.

"WHA! But-"

"Any more arguments, and the duration will increase only." Said Anko and entered the class room leaving them outside.

"It's your fault looser!" Yelled Sakura.

"Looks who's talking, stupid!" Yelled back Serenity.

"Two Months." Said Anko.

Silence...

"IT'S YOUR FAULT AGAIN!" Yelled both Sakura and Serenity in unison.

(Inside the Class)

"Well their matter is handled, now lets continue with the exam." Said Anko to rest of the students.

"First, Shino please come in front and show us what you can do." Said Anko.

Shino came forth and started to chant some spells.

"Elgestica con ster pu en lama CRANDS!" As he chanted the spells, hundreds of bugs came towards his body and took the shape of a demon.

"I see, controlling magic. Not bad." Said Anko.

"BURN!" As he said so, all the bug's burned and vanished in thin air.

"That's a horrible thing to do! They are living creature." A girl named Hinata protested.

"Yes this is cruel!" Yelled another girl named TenTen.

"Sorry if you don't get it, I am a cruel person." Said Shino with cold voice.

"Silence everyone, Shino you got good magical control. Fire and controlling magic. Both very useful, you pass, you are in White-dorm." Said Anko.

"How can you pass him Sensei? He just killed those poor bugs!" Said Hinata.

"So?" Asked Anko with cold voice.

"That's horrible!" Yelled Hinata.

"If you think this is horrible, then you should leave already... There will be more horrible things in life that you can't imagine. Facing them is the only option." Said Anko.

Silence.

"Next, Sasuke Ucchiha."

As Sasuke came forth, most of the girls began to blush seeing him.

"Do your best, Sasuke!" Cheered most of the girls in unison. Though he completely ignored them.

"Please show us your magical type." Said Anko.

After that all Anko saw was something she never imagined to see.

"Please stop this. You pass." Said Anko with fearful eyes.

"Heh? What! He didn't even do a thing!" Yelled a boy named Rock Lee.

Anko did not say anything further as she started calling the other students one by one.

"Next Ino."

Ino showed her mind controlling magic combined with fire style magic.

"You will be joining the White-dorm." Said Anko.

"YEA!" Yelled Ino with joy.

"You heard that Sasuke! I will be with you." Said Ino with a blush.

All the girls that weren't able to enter White-dorm, eyed her with jealousy.

"But we didn't hear if he is in White-dorm or not." Said Naruto.

'This boy is a clever one.' Anko thought.

"Any dorm is okay with me." Said Sasuke with his usual cold voice.

Anko broke their discussion by calling Naruto for his test.

"Please demonstrate your magic." Said Anko.

"Right."

"Shadow Clone's!" As he said so, another exact copy of himself was created.

"Wow! This is COOL!" Said Lee.

"Alastic en mentra di CRABOLA!" As he chanted his spell, his body began to glow with purple flames.

'This is unreal! He is using an advance technique which is only known by one person! Can he be... no it can't be...' Anko thought with awe.

"Umm.. I forgot the rest." Said Naruto with a silly smile as his clone disappeared and the purple glows vanished.

"THIS IS SO LAME!" Yelled Ino and rest of the girls.

"And who cares what you pigs think!" Yelled back Naruto with a tease.

"Silence everyone... Naruto that was pathetic! You are in Blue-dorm." Said Anko.

'This boy is awesome... he has latent power.. he just need's to harness them.' Thought Anko with awe.

"Well I don't care which dorm I am in." Said Naruto and took his seat.

"Next Kiba..."

As hours passed, finally the test was over, and Naruto was thinking about Serenity, she was out with Sakura for over two hours.

'I wonder what that girl is doing, she was cute... ahh what the hell I am thinking!' Thought Naruto as he shook his head.


	3. Dorm-Room

**Magical Academy**

_**Dorm-Rooms**_

(Blue-dorm)

"Great! Now I am stuck in this place for two months! That looser" Yelled Sakura to no one in particular.

Today all the student's are given the keys for their respective rooms. They will be staying in their dorm's for the whole year, unless their grades increases and they get a promotion.

The rules in this academy is strict. No student is allowed to leave the academy before they graduate. They aren't allowed to visit their parents, relatives or friends. Some thinks it is a bit too strict, as most of the academy has no such restriction. But this is what makes this academy special, and for the past 300 years, they are in the top three.

As Sakura was storming towards her room with anger, she bumped with someone and was about to yell.

"Hey you! Can't you watch where- Naruto?"

"Sorry." Said Naruto, apologetically.

"No it's fine... I wasn't looking where I was going." Said Sakura with a lower voice.

"Hehe, you must be stressed I guess, see you later then."

"No! It's fine... it's just that I am angry." Said Sakura with louder tone.

"Angry?"

"YES! That girl whatever her name is, got into my nerves." Yelled Sakura.

"And you are yelling at me?" Asked Naruto with a smile.

"Oh no.. I am sorry, I didn't mean to... it's just that girl... I don't even remember her name!"

"Her name is Serenity." Said Naruto.

"Yes right! That looser!"

"Don't say like that, it was your fault as well." Said Naruto.

"Oh yea! Now you taking her side! You don't even know her! She is such an idiot!"

"Oh, hehe... right." Naruto laughed at the childish anger, Sakura was showing.

"Okay, I will be going now. See you later Sakura." Said Naruto as he began to walk towards his room.

"It's seems your room is beside mine." Said Sakura as he saw Naruto enter his room.

"Room 109, yours is 110?" Asked Naruto.

"108, left side." Said Sakura.

"It's bad luck for you then, my sister will be your roommate." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Your sister? What's bad about that?" Asked Sakura without having any clue.

He just smiled at her, and entered her room.

"I ASKED YOU SOMETHING! OPEN THE DOOR!" Yelled Sakura as she knocked his doors.

" Hey you there! Why are you knocking my brother's door! Do you wish to fight with him as well!" Yelled Serenity.

"Who! You! Mind your own business... I can do whatever... WHAT! He is your brother?" Asked Sakura with a shocked face. It seemed as if she heard someone stealing her clothes. For Sakura, her clothes were the most valuable thing, and she would never let someone lay a finger on them.

"Yes, my brother! Now stay away from him." Yelled Serenity.

It took her few seconds to understand what she just heard. It was a shock to hear that. She hoped it was a lie, but it seemed it wasn't.

"So... so what he is your brother! I can talk to him whenever I want! I don't need to take your granting!" Yelled Sakura.

"Now you had it! Wind Arrow!" Yelled Serenity as she tried to cast a spell.

"Looser, magic doesn't work inside the dorm, you don't even know that? Oh my bad, a looser like you wouldn't know it anyway." Said Sakura with a mocking manner.

"You... ahh! I don't even want to talk to you." Said Serenity, as she began to enter her room.

"And why are you going to my room!" Yelled Sakura.

"That's my room, you moron!" Yelled back, Serenity.

"No! It's my!"

"No it's not!"

"It is!"

As they continued with their endless argument, Sasuke walked towards them and stood in front.

Both Sakura and Serenity stopped their argument. Serenity because she was startled, but Sakura because she just fell in love with him.

"He... he is so... handsome!" Said Sakura under her breath, which was clearly audible.

"Then go kiss him moron, I want to see you getting slapped." Said Serenity with a tease.

"Why you little-"

"Please move." Said Sasuke, coldly as he was already irritated by their silly yellings.

"Oh sorry, please excuse her rudeness, she is annoying." Said Sakura with a blush.

"You are both idiots." Said Sasuke, and began to enter the room where Naruto will be living.

"You there!" Called Serenity from back.

Sasuke just looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"You better know some manners, you can't just call me idiot." Said Serenity.

"Stop it looser! You are talking to... what's your name?" Asked Sakura.

"I don't need to tell you." Said Sasuke and entered his room.

"Oh man... I didn't even get his name... it's all your fault looser! You made him angry... now he is angry with me too!" Yelled Sakura.

"Don't blame me, he is an ignorant guy." Said Serenity.

"What did you say!" Yelled Sakura.

"Oh I am sorry, he is perfect for you. I am glad you made the perfect choice." Said Serenity.

"Hmp. I hate to admit it, but you do got some brains. He is perfect for me... oh.. he is so cute and we both are-"

"Complete idiots." Serenity finished her sentence, and entered her room with a smirk.

It took Sakura few seconds to understand what she just said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()))))))))))))(()(()()()()()()()()()()( )()()(

(Naruto's Room)

"So you are my roommate?" Asked Naruto.

There was silence for a moment before Sasuke spoke. "You got any problem?"

"Well, what if I say I do?" Naruto chuckle.

"Then it's too bad."

"Hehe, just kidding. Nice to meet you Sasuke." Naruto raised his hands to shake hands, but was completely ignored by Sasuke, as he sat on the couch.

"That's rude."

No reply...

"Oh well, I got a boring roommate I guess."

No reply...

"Geez, you really are boring."

"Shut up. Looser." Said Sasuke, with a angry glare.

Naruto felt it would be too childish to argue about it. Though he was just six years old, he was more matured than other kids, as he and his sister were left alone with their parent's friend, Jirayah. They never saw their parents, all they knew is their name and that they are gone.

"So, say... what did you do during the exam? Anko-sensei seemed really scared?"

"Magic."

"Yea I know that, but what type of magic? We didn't even get to know what type of magic you use." Asked Naruto.

"I don't need to answer that to you." Replied Sasuke.

"Okay."

"What?" Asked Sasuke.

"I said okay.."

"Looser." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Though Naruto did not bother.

(Sakura & Serenity's room)

"Hey! How dare you call me idiot! and more importantly how dare you call Sasuke idiot!" Yelled Sakura.

"You know something, I hate fan girls." Replied Serenity.

"I am not a fan girl! And Sasuke is handsome! There is no shame in admitting it! Even you can't deny it! OH! Let me guess! You are jelouse!" Sakura accused her, with a nasty stare.

"Me jealous of what?"

"Don't act dumb! You want Sasuke to be your boyfriend!" Said Sakura with anger. It seemed she was about to kill her if that was the truth.

Sigh... "Come on Sakura, even an idiot shouldn't talk craps like this... if I had interest in him, I wouldn't deny it... besides I am just six! There is a lot time left to think about love and stuffs unlike you!" Replied Serenity.

"Love has no age!" Yelled back, Sakura.

"Fine... I really don't feel like fighting with you now.. I am tired." Said Serenity with a yawn.

"So you admit defeat! There is no denying that Sasuke is perfect!" Said Sakura with a tease.

"He is not perfect... he is arrogant and... and idiotic type too. Doesn't talk a word and you think he is charming?"

"Yes he is!" Said Sakura, sternly.

"No he isn't." Serenity yelled back.

"Oh yea? Then who is charming according to you?" Asked Sakura with sarcasm.

"Na-... I don't need to tell you!" Yelled back Serenity with a blush.

"Heh? Are you blushing? Now I must know it! I will find somehow.. just you wait! You don't know my master plans." Said Sakura with a smirk.

"You don't need any plans... I like Naruto." Said Serenity, calmly.

Silence.

Sakura looked at her as if she heard something rediculous.

"WHA! He is you brother!"

"Yea I know! And don't get any weird ideas, I meant a guy like him!" Said Serenity.

"Then why are you blushing?" Asked Sakura, with suspicious looks.

"I don't know, maybe I am immature." Said Serenity.

"Yea, you are right about that." Said Sakura with a victory smile.

"You are such an idiot!" Said Serenity.

"Look who's talking. And by the way, Naruto is not comparable with Sasuke! Come on! He is not handsome... and you call him charming? What a joke." Said Sakura with yet another laugh.

"Now you had it!" Yelled Serenity as she tried to cast a spell. Though she failed.

"Poor girl... you can't use spell inside dorm! It's protected." Sakura mocked.

"Listen, stay away from my brother if he is not upto your expectations." Said Serenity, dead serious.

"And what if I say no?"

"I will make sure you do." Said Serenity with a smirk.

"Will see about that when time come's" Said Sakura.

'I will make you cry looser, just you wait! I got an awesome idea.' Sakura thought with a devil's smile in his face.


	4. Planning

Magical Academy

_**Plannings.**_

(White-dorm)

"I don't get it, why isn't Sasuke in our dorm! We could have had so much fun." Said Ino.

"We can have fun too." Said Sai with a warm smile, though he was ignored.

"Heh? Fun with you? Come on, you aren't half as handsome as Sasuke." Said Ino with a tease.

"Well does it bother you?" Said Sai with a smirk.

"No why would it. You -"

"Then shut up." Said Sai, and left the room leaving her speechless.

"THAT IDIOT! Why did I have to share room with a boy like him!" Yelled Ino, to no one in particular.

(Principal's Office)

"He is no ordinary boy, I have sensed the evil aura. And it felt like... sir you do understand the consequences right? We can't keep him in this Academy. He is the-" Before Anko could finish, she was interrupted.

"That's enough, we can not kick someone after he is admitted. Besides he is just a seven year old boy. As far as I know, they need to be thirteen before they can be a full fledged-"

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Come in."

"GRANDPA! I DON'T WANNA BE WITH THAT CRAZY GIRL! SHE IS ANNOYING!" Yelled Sakura.

"Sakura... you are not allowed to call me-"

"Yes yes, I get it Mr. Hiruzen Sarutobi. My point is, I can't stay with her! Not even for 2 weeks." Yelled Sakura.

"Rules are rules." Said Anko.

"I am talking to my grandpa here." Said Sakura with a tease.

"And I am the teacher here." Yelled back, Anko.

They started arguing like two kids lost their dolls, and is accusing each other.

'This is a headache.. I just wonder... if he is really the Demon-Prince..' Sarutobi was in deep thoughts.

(*()(*)(*()(*)(*()(*)(*()(*)(*()(*)(*()(*)(*()(*)( *()(*)(*()(*)(*()(*)(*()(*)(*()(

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Come in."

"What's up." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto? What do you want?" Asked Serenity, while brushing her hairs.

"Um, I wanted to meet Sakura." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Sa- WHA! Why!?" Yelled Serenity.

"Chill. Just joking." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Do not mix with that girl! She is a stupid." Said Serenity, dead serious.

"She isn't that bad." Said Naruto with a smile.

"SHE IS!" Yelled Serenity.

"Whatever you say Seren... Oh can you give me the map? I lost mine."

"Yea, take from the table. Geez you are so irresponsible." Said Serenity.

"Hehe, I guess. Thanks for the map." Said Naruto and left the room.

"Wait what are you going-" Before she could finish, he was long gone.

"Geez..."

(*()(*)(*()(*)(*()(*)(*()(*)(*()(*)(*()(*)(*()(*)( *()(*)(*()(*)(*()(*)(*()(*)(*()(

(Canteen)

"Hmm... so this is the canteen... looks good... and I am starving.."

He put the map inside his pocket and ran towards the canteen.

"Good afternoon, what would you like to eat today." Said the sales-robot.

"A robot huh... that's so cool!"

"Good afternoon, what would you like to eat today." Repeated the sales-robot.

"Well not that cool..."

"Good afternoon, what would you like to eat today."

"Shut up stupid robot! And give me five bowl of Ramen." Yelled Naruto.

"Thank you for the order, please show your ID- Card."

Naruto showed his id card with his usual restless manner.

"Here it is, you stinky robot!"

"Thank you, please go to table number-504, your order will be server in exact

8.4 minutes." Said the robot-salesman.

'Weird place..."

It took him few minutes before he spotted the table, as he wasn't good at getting directions.

"504 there it is...Sakura? What you doing here." Asked Naruto as he saw her sitting in the same table.

"Huh? Oh hi there." Sakura greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hi, what brings you here?" Asked Naruto as he took a seat.

"For gym."

"Huh?" Asked Naruto.

"For eating of course." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Oh yea, funny." Replied Naruto with a silly smile.

"So what's up? I didn't get to talk to you much and... wait! Now I remember, you close your doors last time!"

"Oh did I? Sorry Sakura." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Hmp, okay I forgive you."

"Hehe, thanks."

They were silent for a few seconds, as none of them were getting the words to talk, that is until someone interrupted.

"Umm... could you please spare some time and read through this papers?" Said on girl as she handed a piece of paper to Naruto.

"What is it?"

"It's a club activity sign up agreement, would you please join our club?" She asked.

"Umm sure." Said Naruto without any clue.

"What? You don't even know what the club activity is about." Said Sakura with annoyance.

"Heh? Oh right... so what is it about?" Asked Naruto.

"Sword-Sparring Training." Said the girl.

"Oh okay, sure." Said Naruto with a grin.

"That's great, please sign this paper and write your class number." Said the girl as she showed him where to write them.

"Here, and thanks." Said Naruto as he handed her the forms.

"You are welcome, my name is Asun, nice to meet you." She said with a slight blush.

He smiled and nodded.

"Isn't it polite to give your name?" Said Asuna with a smile.

"I already did Asuna, check the form." He said with a smirk.

"Oh right, silly me... nice to meet you... Na..ru."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Finished Sakura, as she was getting annoyed for being left out.

"Right.." She eyed Sakura with same annoyed expression and returned his gaze towards Naruto.

"Okay then, we will see later?" Asked Asuna.

"Huh? Oh right, sure thing."

She nodded and left the spot leaving a fuming Sakura.

Naruto turned his attention towards her as he noticed she was pissed off.

"Umm Sakura? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? She didn't even ask me if I wanted to join!"

'She looks really scary when she is mad...'

"And did you see! She was all over you! Clearly flirting."

"Sakura, we are just six years old, wouldn't it be better if we don't talk such things loud?" He said with a smile as he pointed to others, who were eying Sakura.

She turned red with embarrassment and looked down.

'Damn Sakura, what are you doing! Control.' Yelled Sakura's inner self.

'And concentrate on the plan.' Sakura's inner self reminded her.

'The plan?'

'Don't tell me you already forgot! You were supposed to make Serenity cry, and Naruto is dear to her... ring some bells?'

'The plan..'

"OH THE PLAN!" Sakura spoke out loud without knowing.

"Sakura?"

"Heh? What?" Said Sakura with silly expressions.

"Umm... nothing I guess.." Said Naruto.

"Yea, heheheh..."

Sakura sat once again and calmed her down.

"Umm.. Naruto..."

"Yes?"

"You see... I... I am actually... in... lo-"

"Here is your Five Bowl of Ramen, please enjoy the mill." Said the waiter as he placed the Ramen in the table.

"Five bowls! Are you nuts?" Yelled Sakura.

"Heh? Whats wrong?" Asked Naruto with Ramen in his mouth.

"How are you going to eat so much of this?" She asked.

"Just wait and see." Naruto grinned, and concentrated on the food.

'Weird guy... anyways I have to go with the plan.'

"Umm Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"You see... I... I really love you."

Silence..

'If he rejects now... everything will be-'

For the first time Naruto stopped eating Ramen just to talk to someone.

"Wh... what did you say?" He asked, not sure what she just said.

"I said... I love you Naruto."

"I.."

"I can understand... you don't like me... I am sorry.." Said Sakura, and acted of being sad and stood up to leave.

"Wa-wait! I didn't mean that! I... I actually like you too... but I was scared to say..." Naruto managed to say with a blush.

'Well this makes jobs a lot easier! You are good Sakura.' Her inner self yelled with victory.

'Of course I am, my looks are irresistible.'

"You love me too?" She asked as if she was shocked. Though all were just drama.

"Yea... when I first saw you during the Level-Exams..." Naruto explained, with slight blush.

"That's... great right? We both love each other..." She said with a fake smile.

"Yea... damn great!" Said Naruto.

Silence...

"Umm... Naruto."

"Yea?"

"Let's go on a date then?" Asked Sakura with cruel intentions.

Silence...

"A da... date? Aren't we too young for those?" Asked Naruto.

"What are you saying? It's just a date... and if you don't want then its fine!" She said with disguised anger, though all were going according to her plan.

"No I didn't say that... I will go, when and where?" Said Naruto, quickly.

"Umm... we still have one week before our classes starts... so... lets go on next Friday?" She asked.

"Sure!"

"Then it's decided, Friday it is."

"Yea, sure." Said Naruto with continuous grins.

"Okay then... I will see you then... bye." Said Sakura.

"Wa-wait!"

She turned around and looked him into his eyes. "Yes?"

"Didn't you come here to eat? Aren't you going to order something?" Asked Naruto.

'Damn... I can't say I was following him... what do I say...'

"Oh yea, I finished eating before you came, I was just about to leave." She said with a fake smile.

"Oh... okay... see you later then?"

"Yea, see you on Friday." Said Sakura and walked away.

Silence...

"She loves me." Whispered Naruto under his breath.

(*)*()(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*( )(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*()

Hi all, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review :S

NB: Guys, this is going to be a naruto and Fairy Tail crossover, but I am putting this story under naruto as it is focused on it mainly. Hope you dont have any problems ^^.


	5. Betrayal and a Promise

Magical Academy.

_**Betrayal and a Promise**_

"You are just jealouse!"

"Why would I be Naruto! I am saying for your good, she is playing with-"

"Stop it Seren! Don't tell anything bad about her!"

"Naru-"

"I am going!"

)()()()()()()()()())))))()((()()()()())()()()()()( )()()())))))()((()()()()())()()()()()()()()()))))) ()((()(

(Canteen)

It was almost the lunch time for every students in the academy. The seniors, the juniors and the teachers were all present in the canteen. What could be be a better chance than this for Sakura. It was all going according to her plan. The perfect time and place to for her plan to be in action. It was really childish of her to do such prank, but well she was a child after all. But one thing she didn't know. She will regret it...

After the fake confession to Naruto, Sakura made some new friends who would go on along the plan just to add a bit more salt in it.

"So this is the plan, as soon as Naruto comes to sit in this table I will scream and get everyone's attention. This is when Ino, you will explain everything that happened." Explained Sakura.

"Oh you mean everything like how you made this plan to take revenge on Serenity?" Said Ino with a joke.

"Of course not! You will tell that he tried to... he tried to kiss me!" Said Sakura with a grin.

"WHA! Isn't that going a bit too far?" Said TenTen, not sure if it was the right thing to do.

"Come on, think of it as a game, it will be a lot fun. Besides I don't like that boy, I want to see his face." Said Kiba with a smirk.

"Hmm... it's a really good plan, but how did you come up with it?" Asked Ino.

"Well as you all know there is a boy in our class named Shikamaru, I heard that he got full marks during the entrance exams. So I went to him and asked about a plan as he seemed as a genius." Sakura explained.

"So he knows about the plan? Then why didn't you call him with us?" Asked Kankuro.

"Of course he doesn't! I said that I was going to write an essay about it so I needed some ideas." Said Sakura.

"And he fell for it?"

"No Ino, he said that I wasn't being truthful but it doesn't bother him so he just gave me the summery and I added you guys in it." Said Sakura with a cheerful voice.

"You are a devil-"

Bang..

"Did you say something, Kiba?" Asked Sakura with a smile.

"Nothing at all..."

"So what is my job?" Asked Kankuro.

"Nothing, just laugh as you are too loud." Said Sakura.

"Hey what do you mean by too loud?" Yelled Kankuro.

"See."

This made everyone burst into laughter.

They kept on chatting for a while as they came thirty minutes earlier before the time Naruto was supposed to come for the date.

(*()(*)(*) (*()(*)(*) (*()(*)(*) (*()(*)(*) (*()(*)(*) (*()(*)(*) (*()(*)(*) (*()(*)(*) (*()(*)

"Sasuke, how is everything going?" Asked an unknown voice in a dark room.

"You are not supposed to bring me here during the day, you DO understand what will happen if we get caught?" Said Sasuke, with his usual calm voice.

"Hehhe, looks like you have already inherited the anger of your dad, but don't worry, our magic can not be detected by those pathetic wannabes in the academy."

"Come to the point." Said Sasuke as he started to get irritated.

"Hehhe, very well. We need _her_. Did you make any advances?"

"Not yet." Said Sasuke.

"Whatever you do, we need _her_ before the Red-Eclipse... so don't waste any time."

"I am going now." Said Sasuke.

"Heheh, same anger."

Zip...

(*()(*)(*) (*()(*)(*) (*()(*)(*) (*()(*)(*) (*()(*)(*) (*()(*)(*) (*()(*)(*) (*()(*)(*) (*()(*)

As Naruto was walking towards the canteen with excitement, he wasn't happy completely. He was feeling guilty for yelling at Serenity. He shouldn't have yelled at her. After all she wanted his good. But he couldn't stand if she was accusing his first-love for nothing, or so he thought. All he knew at that time was, Serenity is wrong, he is right and Sakura is innocent.

As he kept dueling in his thoughts, he was walking aimlessly as he bumped with someone.

"I am really sorry I wasn't watching." Said Naruto as he gave he began to pick up the books of the person who just fell.

"It's okay Naruto."

"How do... you are Asuna!" Said Naruto, almost with a yell.

"Yes I know. You don't need to yell." She said with a smile.

"I am really sorry, I wasn't watching." Naruto tried to apologize.

"I said it's okay. So where were you going?" She asked.

"Umm... well you see... I kinda... have a date." He said with a blush.

Silence.

"Oh... that's really good... I guess.. So.. so who is she?" Asuna asked, almost tearing the books she was picking up.

"Umm... Sa-"

"It's okay, I don't need to know, its your personal matter, I am getting late. Bye." Said Asuna as she picked up all the book as began to walk away.

"Umm wait!"

She turned around to find out Naruto was holding some of the books.

"Thanks.."

"No problem."

Silence...

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"You... you shouldn't go to _her_." Said Asuna, firmly.

"Why?" He asked without having any clue.

"Because.. because we are too young! You aren't supposed to do... to do.. to do those." She said with a blush.

"Do what?" Asked Naruto.

"You know... those." She continued to give clues, but as for Naruto, he was completely clueless.

"I can't understand what you mean." He asked.

"Never mind... I am getting late." Said Asuna with irritation and left the spot with higher pace than normal.

"What's wrong with her... weird girl..."

)()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()() ()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()()) ()()()

"Isn't he late?" Asked Sakura for the third time.

"Come on Sakura, its just been five minutes, he will come eventually." Said Ino.

"Yea.."

'I wonder if I am doing the right thing.'

'**CHA! Don't tell me you are worried about him.'**

'Of course not! I just... neve mind.'

"SAKURA!"

"Wha.. what?" Asked Sakura.

"He is coming, we are going over there, good luck." Said Ino as they all left the table leaving Sakura.

'Whatever... it's too late to back now..'

"Hey, Sakura."

"Hel... hello Naruto..." Replied Sakura with slight nervous voice.

"Umm... is everything alright?" Asked Naruto as he took a seat.

"Yea... perfect." She replied, a bit too fast.

"Umm... okay... if you say so..."

Silence.

'Here goes nothing.'

"Sakura I brought-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sakura yelled and pushed the table as she stood up.

Everyone in the canteen looked at them. Complete silence. The teachers, the student were all staring at the scene.

"Wha.. whats wrong Sakura?" Asked Naruto, completely shocked.

"Ho... how dare you... you creep!" Was all she managed to mutter. She had planned many things to say, but couldn't find the courage to speak out at this moment. She wasn't completely sure about what she was doing is right or wrong.

"Sakura what's wrong-"

"What's wrong you say? Don't try to act dumb." Said Ino as she aproached from the table beside them, followed by TenTen, Kiba and Kankuro.

Some of the teachers were still watching them as they thought it was probably some kind of simple argument. But Anko did not seat back as she came to their table.

"What is the matter? Why are you screaming?" Asked Anko.

"This creed tried to kiss her forcefully!" Said Ino, pointing her finger towards Naruto.

"Yes I saw too!" Said TenTen.

Silence.

"What are you guys talking about? I didn't-"

"Stop acting dumb! How dare you try to do something like this!" Said Kiba as he punched Naruto in the face.

"Naruto..." Sakura murmured under her breath, showing she cared for him. But it wasn't heard by anyone.

'What the hell is that Kiba doing! It wasn't in the plan.'

"Kiba detention for one week." Said Anko.

"Hmp, it is not my fault! He is the one who tried to-"

"Two weeks." Said Anko, dead serious.

"Hmp." Was all Kiba said and walked away. This was probably the best thing to do for him at that moment.

Everyone in the canteen began to talk in their back. Which was really shameful for Naruto. But he didn't care what they were saying. All he cared was what Sakura had to say about this.

"Sakura... stop the joke... it isn't funny." Said Naruto with a forced smile.

"Wha... what I am joking? You... you tried to... you are a creep!"

Now she said it.

Betrayed? Anger? Sad? He didn't know what to feel now, all he knew was that he was heart broken. But he kept on refusing to trust what he heard. And kept on asking her.

"Come on Sakura, stop the joke." Said Naruto, as he hold her hand.

"LET GO!" That took Sakura too far. She raised her hand and flung it at Naruto, slapping his cheek.

"Don't you every pull my arm you creep! Do you hear me?"

Silence.

"Sakura!" Anko scolded the pink haired girl.

'What the hell did I just do!' Though Sakura, completely shocked. She couldn't believe she just slapped him... Who was completely innocent.

The whole are was brought up into silence until Kankuro broke the silence with his funny laughter.

"HAHAHA! It suits you well... You really deserve it." Said Kankuro with a loud laugh which was followed by rest of the students in the canteen.

Everyone began to mock at Naruto. Some saying to stay away from a creep like him, and some even said he is a monster in human form. Everyone looked at him with complete disgust. The rest of the teachers stood up as it was a bit too much and they should stop the drama this instance. But Anko took action before they could.

"Naruto is that true?" Asked Anko to the blonde, who was completely stunned and eyes filled with tears.

"Of course it is true! I saw with my own-" Before Ino could finish, she was stopped by the angry glare of Anko.

"Is your name Naruto?" She asked to Ino.

She just looked down, and didn't try to argue as it seemed the best idea. Besides the plan went perfect, a bit too perfect than they anticipated.

"So Naruto, is it true?" Asked Anko once again.

He looked down for a few seconds before he spoke out.

"I am sorry Sakura... sorry for everything." He said as he began to walk, but soon stopped.

"And I promise, this creep will never bother you in future." He said as he glared at her with a serious sad and anger mixed face. Tears continuously falling from his eyes. He was strong in dealing with situations compared to many other kids. If it was someone else, they would start crying like a baby. But he didn't, he kept his cool and left the place.

Sakura wanted to stop him and apologize for everything, she couldn't stand one more second like this. But she was too scared to speak now. She knew he wouldn't talk to her. Those eyes showed it clearly. The sadness in his eyes. Besides if she said it now, there would be severe consequences which could even lead to her being expelled.

The rest of the teachers came to Anko.

"So what are you going to do about this matter?" Asked one of the teacher named Kurenai.

"I need to talk to Sakura alone for a while." She said.

"Very well, I hope you take the correct decision." Said another teacher named, Asuma.

So here it is, hope you guys like it ^^ Review if you want... dont review if you dont want... Cya till next chapter.

And guys please pray for the new episodes of Fairy Tail ^^ I cant wait more :X


	6. Chapter 6

Magical Academy

_**First day.**_

"Naruto... why aren't you talking to me? What did I do?" Asked Serenity.

It's been three days since that day, and Naruto didn't talk to Serenity at all. It's not he is angry with her. Moreover she is the one who should be angry. She tried stop him but he didn't. He even argued with her and accused her of being jealous.

"Look..." Naruto took a deep breath and continued. "I am sorry Seren."

"You don't have to, I will teach her-"

"No you won't"

"But why? She did such horrible thing to you-"  
"Like I said you won't." Said Naruto, firmly.

"But-"

"It's not worth it Seren. I am happy I got to know her before it was too late." Said Naruto with a fake smile.

"But she is a-"

"We are getting late! It's our first class in the academy, and you wouldn't want to be late, now do you?" He said and began to pack his bag.

"Okay let me tell this clearly, if anyone makes fun of you in class, I will be sure-"

"No Seren, it doesn't matter..." He kept his fake smile on his face just to show that he already forgot what happened. Though that wasn't the case.

"But-"

"No buts... now let's go!" Said Naruto as he pulled her with him.

"Wait let me at least get my bag! Geez"

()(*)()(*()(*)()(*)()(*()(*)()(*)()(*()(*)()(*)()( *()(*)()(*)()(*()(*)()(*)()(*()(*)()(*)()(*()(

(Class-1A)

"Come on Sakura, what's wrong with you? You are making this sad faces for the past few days!" Said Ino with a little annoyance.

"Huh? Oh... no it's nothing!" She replied with a cheerful voice.

As they were chatting, Sasuke entered the class and was soon welcomed with the cheers of his fan girls, which included both Ino and Sakura.

"He is here! Oh my god he is so-"

"Shut it Ino! He is mine" Said Sakura with a tease.

"Well that's a change of mood. At least you don't have that gloomy face anymore, but I am not giving my Sasuke to you!" Said Ino with a smirk.

"Heh? Dream on girl." Said Sakura.

Just as they began to quarrel, soon they were stopped as Sasuke stood in front of Sakura.

**'CHAA! Bingo! Looks like he is going to propose you.'**

'You think so? That would be really great!'

"You are Sakura Haruno right?" Asked Sasuke with his usual cold voice.

"Huh? Oh.. EH! You talking to me?" Yelled Sakura which caused all the boys to stare at her.

"Yes." He turned to Ino and stared at her for a few seconds.

'She must be-'

Suddenly the whole class was surrounded by silence as soon as Naruto entered the class followed by Serenity.

They all glared at Naruto with disgust and bitterness in their eyes.

"Looks like the class pervert just came, be careful girls." Said Kiba with a smirk.

Some of the girls were hissing about what happened that day in the canteen. Some even teased him even though they didn't knew what actually happened in the canteen. Not all were present there. They were just going with the flow.

"What did you say you-" Before Serenity could start any fight, he was stopped by Naruto.

"Let got of me, I will teach him a good lesson!" Said Serenity.

Naruto shook his head, saying no.

"What is a cute girl like you doing with that pervert? You better stay away from that creep!" Said one of the girl.

"Excuse me what is your name?" Asked Asuna as she approached the girl.

"Me? I am Azure" Replied the girl.

"Azure, I would recommend you to zip your mouth, because I am not as gentle as I look." Said Asuna while keeping her smiling face. Though the words were deadly and clear.

The girl just gulped and nodded as it seemed the best thing to do.

"Who the hell do you think-" Before Kiba could finish, he was frozen as his whole body was covered with ice.

"Don't nose in when two girls are talking." Said Asuna still keeping her smile.

"You... you are-"

"A monster? Call me what you want, but I don't like when idiots like you pick on someone which doesn't concern you." Said Asuna.

Silence.

"Release." As she made some hand signs, the ice which covered Kiba, disappeared.

She walked towards Naruto who was just shocked seeing what just happened.

"Hello, now don't scream my name." She said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Asked Serenity out of curiosity.

"Call me Asuna, nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

Serenity was silent for a few seconds but soon she smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too, I am Serenity."

"That's a lovely name."

"Hehe, you think so?" Said Serenity with a smile.

Asuna nodded and started to talk to her like they were friends for a long time.

The whole class were staring at them with the exception of Sasuke.

"So Naruto, you know her?" Serenity asked him as he was continuously staring at Asuna.

"Uh? Oh... yes... we met before... she is a girl."

"I can see that." Serenity smiled at the foolish answer of her brother.

"Just a girl? I am hurt! I thought we were friends." Said Serenity and acted as if she was about to cry. Though she was just joking.

"Uh... no I didn't mean that... I know you... you are a girl." He continued with his foolish talk.

"I think you lost it... anyways, who are you?" Asked Asuna as she turned towards Serenity.

"He is my brother."

"Oh I see, that's great. But missy why weren't you saying anything to those bullies!" She scolded her.

"Well I would but he wouldn't let me!" Serenity defended herself as if she was really serious.

"Figures... that's something he would do." Said Asuna with a smile.

"Huh? How do you know what I would do? We just met once." Said Naruto.

"Twice." She corrected him.

"Yea twice, but how-"

"Come on Naruto, stop asking her questions like a detective!" Said Serenity.

"Heheh, no problem you can ask anything to me... And yes, I know everything about you... everything.." She said with a different tone. It looked like she knew something about him... Who knows... maybe something... or someone.

As they were continuing with their conversations, Sakura didn't have the courage to look at Naruto as she knew what she done. And she would mess things up if she tried to apologize. She didn't know things would turn this way. As she was lost in her thoughts, Sasuke called her.

"Sakura."

"Heh? Yes!"

'How annoying...'

"Could you tell your friend to sit somewhere else, I would like to sit beside you." Said Sasuke pointing towards Ino's seat which was beside her.

"Sure, Ino would you please sit somewhere else?" Said Sakura with a mocking tone.

She gritted her teeth with annoyance but didn't want to look bad in front of Sasuke, so she quietly left the sit.

The rest of the class were still silent as they were seeing their conversations.

"So where are you sitting?" Asked Asuna.

"Seat number 4" Serenity replied pointing towards the seat beside a boy with white eyes and long hairs.

"My seat number is 7, what's yours?" Asked Asuna as she turned towards Naruto.

"Umm... 8.."

"Looks like you are sitting beside me." She said with a smile.

"Yea... right."

Suddenly the door creaked as the teacher entered the class.

"Good morning everyone, please take your designated places and keep quiet." Said the teacher who looked like in his early 20s.

As instructed, everyone took their seats and payed full attention to the teacher.

"Good, my name is Eruka, I will be teaching you physical techniques for the whole year." He explained.

Kiba raised his hand to say something.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a scar in your nose?" He asked to the teacher with a tease, which made everyone burst into laughter.

Some thought he was gone for good, but to their surprise, the teacher's reaction was completely silly.

"Well you see... I was playing soccer and I got hit by a baseball and fell on top of the ice and a fish bite me." He explained.

Silence...

"Are you stupid?" Everyone asked in unison with the exception of Naruto, Asuna, Sasuke, Serenity, Shino, Hinata, Neiji, Shikamaru,Sai and Sakura.

Normally Sakura would join the forces, but now wasn't the time for fun. She was still thinking about Naruto, and she was feeling more guilt in each passing time.

"Ahm... well let's not talk about that... Now the important thing is, today is a special class, you are requested to attend the hall in one hour." Said Eruka.

"Why?" Asked one of the student.

"You will find out as soon as you reach there." He said with a smirk.

Hi all, hope you guys like this chapter. Please review, Till then, CYA!

**NB: If you started this fanfiction before 02/June/2013, please read below. Or else ignore. **

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**V**

**Hi guys, I have decided to change their age from six to eleven. You see the story their characteristics doesn't match with their age, so please bear with it. Sorry for the trouble.**

**Naruto- 11**

**Sakura-10**

**Serenity-11**

**Sasuke-11**

**Ino-10**

**Shikamaru-11**

**Choji-11**

**Neiji-12**

**Hinata-10**

**Asuna-11**

**Well, this are important for now ^^ Cya.**


	7. Chapter 7

Magical Academy

_**Summoning Spell**_

As requested by Iruka, the students of Class 1-A were present in the hall where something big was going to take place. The upper class students were present too as guests.

"Hello everyone, its great to see you guys to come this far. This is surely a big step in your life."

"Oi, it isn't anything big, we just started and it wasn't anything hard, so stop the nonsense." Said Kiba to the guy with a smirk.

With that being said, everyone with exceptions of some, burst into laughter.

"Ahm.. so as I was saying... never mind, please welcome the Principal of our Academy, Mr. Sarutobi."

Though no one even bothered to clap. Some even made silly comments about how strange the old man looked.

Sarutobi stepped on the stage and adjusted the micro phone.

"Nice to meet you, lets get to the point. We invited you here for summoning your. partner." He explained with a serious voice.

Everyone was silent for a moment as it was a shock to them. Normally it was done in the second year. But they are asked to do it in their first year, moreover in their first class in this academy.

"Before you can question anything, let me make this clear. Don't compare this academy with others. We go by our own rules. And if you don't like here, I am sorry you can't leave either. Nor your parents can do a thing about it. So don't get your hopes up, because there is no leaving before you graduate as a full fledged wizard." He explained.

"We didn't say anything." Said everyone in unison.

There was a slight laughing noises from the teachers seeing the principals priceless expression. Though they didn't say anything aloud.

"Ahm... but that doesn't mean you can break rules and you won't be kicked out of the academy." He continued.

"Aren't you just giving us the idea?" Asked Sakura who was getting annoyed by her grandpa.

Naruto who was sitting few chairs away from Sakura, flinched his fists remembering about that day. Just hearing her voice brought back all the sadness inside him and it clearly reflected on his face.

Asuna, who was sitting beside him, pressed her hand in his. Giving an assuring smile.

"Don't let it bother you, be strong Naruto." She said with a strange smile. It seemed she was sad herself.

"Umm... yes... thanks." He answerd.

"Naruto... always believe in yourself." She said with a smile. Her eyes blurred with tears which she didn't even notice.

"Wh...why are you crying? Is something wrong?" He asked with concern. It made no sense. Why would she cry? Was it for him? But why? They just met a week ago. It wasn't they were that close. Or were they?

"Crying?... Oh... it's nothing... I got something in my eyes.." She changed changed her expression within a few seconds.

"Is something bothering you?" Naruto asked, still not satisfied with her lies. It was obvious to him that she wasn't being truthful. She was hiding something. Something... something really unknown...

She shook his head and smiled at him before moving her attention back to the stage.

Naruto wasn't content with her weird attitude, but he decided not to push it for the time being.

"The partner you summon will depend on your magical abilities and a lot of complicated things." Sarutobi continued which caught everyone's attention for the first time.

"So does that mean we don't get to choose what we want as our partner?" Asked Ino.

"Precisely." He replied.

Some of the students began to whisper to one another about what they would prefer as their partner.

"Once you summon your partner, you can never change it. It's once in a life time. Treat your summoned one as your family. Because they will stay with you for the rest of your life in good and bad times." He continued with a serious voice.

Everyone nodded in agreement and kept their attention towards the stage.

"Hmm.. so I will begin by calling names, you will come here and start your summoning spell." He explained.

"But we don't know any spell like that." Said Ino.

"The spell is written on this page, all you have to do is chant them." He explained pointing towards the piece of paper in the table.

Naruto gulped as he began to panick.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Said Asuna with a smile.

"I am not!" He protested.

"You are." She said, keeping her usual smile.

He would start to argue, but she was right. So he just kept silent.

"You will get a good partner, hell you will get the best one here." She said with an assuring smile.

"And how you know that?" He asked with a confused look.

She didn't reply anything and kept her attention towards the stage once again.

It bothered him. How can she say something like this out of nowhere. Isn't she being a bit weird? A lot of questions struck his head.

"First, Miss Ino Yamanaka, please come on stage."

Ino wasn't someone to be scared or nervous. She kept her usual confident attitude and stepped in.

She took a piece of paper from the table beside her and began to chant the spell.

"My name is Ino Yamanak, by the name of the seven stars, the sun, the moon and the Ten Elements Magic, I open the gate of the time and summon my fated one, URANO FRAN DE CLAUS!" As she chanted the spell, the roof of the hall vanished and a white light immersed and struck in front of Ino which caused a loud sound. The whole area was illuminated with light before a white looking creature with blue wings was seen.

Silence.

"I can't believe it... its... its an unicorn!" Said one of the teacher.

"Wow its so cute!" Said Ino with with a smile as she wrapped her hands around the baby unicorn.

However on the other side, Sarutobi looked shocked for some reasons.

'Its... its not any ordinary unicorn... blue wings.. black horn... it must be..' He was lost in his thoughts.

'Just as I thought, she is the princess of...' Thought Sasuke with a smirk. 'Thigs are getting interesting.'

"Did you see guys! I got an unicorn!" Ino cheered with excitement.

She hold the baby unicorn on her hands and walked back to his seat beside Sakura.

"Did you see! It's so cute! I am sure Sasuke will love me after seeing I summoned such a cool partner!" She said with a taunt towards Sakura.

"Heh? Dream on! My partner will be the best. Just you wait!" Replied Sakura as if she was declaring a war. A silly stupid war.

On the other side there was a extremely jealous Serenity. She always wanted a unicorn as her partner. She thought it looked cool and she could ride in in sky during the winter. She loved the cold wind.

Seeing her expression, Hinata who was sitting beside her tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry, you never know what you might get. Maybe your one will be even better." She said with an assuring smile.

"Heh? Thanks... but I always wanted a unicorn!" Replied Serenity with anime style tears.

"Do..don't worry... you might even get one unicorn too!" She said with slight nervous voice.

"Really? You think so! Thanks!" She said and hugged her with joy.

"Eck... it's nothing... I can't breath.."

"Oh sorry, heheh, silly me." Said Serenity with a awkward smile.

"Its okay.." She said with slight nervousness. She wasn't used to such greeting. She is the daughter of King of a city named Flora Crescent. Despite being from a royal family, her father requested the principal to not let know the other students about her. Because he wanted her daughter to have lots of friends and didn't want others looking at her differently.

"Next..." Sarutobi stopped for a few seconds after seeing the name. "Sasuke Uchiha, please come on stage."

As he announced his name, all the girls including some from the senior classes began to cheer for him. It seemed even the older girls had a crush on him. Does looks really matter that much? If they just knew the inside...

Sasuke stood up, completely ignoring the fan-girls, and walked to the stage. Even though he walked normally, some of the girls commented from their places like how smartly he was going on stage, though it wasn't false completely.

Sarutobi stared at him for a while. Though he didn't give a damn to the old man.

He closed his eyes and started to concentrate. He didn't take the spell note.

"You should use your-" One of the teacher started, but was stopped by Sarutobi.

'As I thought... lets see what happens next.'

Sasuke stood there for a few minutes, eyes closed before he finally opened his yes.

"Shadow of the three demons, may darkness prevail, by your name, I Sasuke Uchiha, summon my partner, Grim Genesis!"

Silence.

None of the teachers had any clue what was going on, except Anko. She seemed rather scared and was sweating.

As Sasuke finished the chant, a black light struck in front of him with a lightning sound. The whole area was filled with black smokes. Sarutobi seemed completely focused on what was going on.

As the smokes cleared, a large creature with wings and fangs was seen. Dark eyes, black scales all over the body, and a silver spiky tail.

"What in the world is this!"

"Its a Leopard." Said Sasuke with his usual tone.

"What the hell! Leopard with wings?" Kiba asked. He was freaked out seeing the size of the monster in front of him. The others weren't any exception. They were as scared as he was.

"Sasuke, would you-" Before Sarutobi could finish, Sasuke turned the Leopard into a ring.

"What the! Where did it go!" Asked Kiba.

"Would you stop your yelling?" Said Shino with his usual voice.

"EH! Who the hell are you?" Kiba shot back.

Before things could turn into anything worse, Sarutobi stopped it.

"Sasuke, please go back to your seat."

He took the ring and went back to his seat without any word.

Silence took over once again. But soon was broken by the cheers of the girls.

"He is so cool!"

"Yea!"

"What's this boys name?"

"You don't know?!"

"That's Sasuke for you!"

The crazy talks just wouldn't stop.

"Ahm... lets carry on, next, Shino Aburam." Sarutobi called out.

He was about to step in, but soon was interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me, but how did his summon disappear?" Asked one of the student.

He done it... It's the worst thing for Shino. When he is interrupted by someone. He just couldn't stand for it.

"It's called sealing spell, you will be taught about it in class, I won't go into any details now." Sarutobi explained.

'Sealing spell is nothing to him... I just hope he doesn't become any threat to us...' Sarutobi was still lost in his thoughts.

Most of the boys were whispering about how Sasuke knows the spell while they didn't. Some were jealous, while some admired him. And the girl? Well they are just lost on their own fantasy world where Sasuke is the prince of justice, or maybe the Marine admiral, or maybe the pilot of a jet.

"Did you see! He knows the sealing spell! I am in love with him all over again!" Said Ino with stars in her eyes.

"Forget it Ino, didn't you see he wanted to sit beside me?" Sakura shoot back with a taunting voice.

"Yea whatever, that means nothing."

"It does!"

"No!"

As they were continuing with their never ending argument, Naruto on the other side was rather shocked.

"That... that was amazing!" He said with awe.

"Hmm... jealous?" Asuna asked with a grin.

"Heh? No... why would I be. It's a good thing he can do such awesome spells! Why will... I be..." He replied with a nervous tone. His expression clearly said he was jealous.

Asuna just smiled at him seeing his stupid way to lie.

'I wish I could stay with you forever...' She thought as a single drop of tear dropped from her eyes.

Hi all, hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know if you have any suggestions! If you have problem understanding something, please pm me. Till then, cya!

Btw random thing: Fairy Tail Ova-5 is coming out on 17th June :O

Random question: Which anime character is your crush? ^^

For me its Lucy Hearfelia ^^


	8. Failed Spell

Magical Academy

_**Failed Spell**_

The session continued as on after another finished their summoning spell. Shino summoned a 'Lantern Bug' which was considered useless by rest of the students as it had no wings. There there is a lot more than that meets the eye. Shino on the other hand was content with his summon, in fact he loved it.

Shikamaru as Choji both got the same type of partner. A cat... Well how good a cat can be? Who knows.

On the other side there was a really sad Serenity as her summoned on turned out to be a bat! How badly she wished for an unicorn... She at hoped to get something close to that, but to her dismay, she didn't get one.

Hinata summoned a cute rabbit, while Neiji summoned a Black-Hawk. Some of the girls were jealous with Hinata as they didn't get a cute 'pet' like her.

Tenten got the most unique summon. A chain with sparking stones fitted on it. They were told a summon can be any living thing. But she didn't understand how can a weird looking chain be a living thing. Though she didn't care as she liked the chain. It matched

her type.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Looks like its time for the class pervert." Kiba said with a smirk.

Freeze.

"Asun?"

"Don't worry, he won't die." She replied.

"No, turn her back to normal." Naruto said with a stern voice.

"Why you like to be taunted?" She asked with a little harsh voice.

"How many will you shut?" Said Naruto as rest of the students began to bully him.

Some said out loud that he was the school freak. While some of them made silly lines like 'Pervert, pervert, you are a creep!'

Asuna was amazed by how much calm he was. Normally anyone would burst into tears or rage. But he wasn't. She decided to do as he said, and released Kiba from the Ice-spell.

"Yo..you monster! How dare you cast spell on me!" Yelled Kiba.

"Silence everyone! And Kiba you started it, so please go outside the hall!" Said Anko.

"Bu..but what about my summon!" Kiba whined.

"After everyone finishes! It's your punishment!"

"But sensei!"

"Out side!"

Kiba eyed Naruto once again before leaving the hall. Clearly angry with the blonde. And well also with Asuna.

"Sorry for the disturbance, please start your summon." Sarutobi said to the blonde who was constantly getting nasty looks from the others.

Sakura however didn't have the courage to meet his eyes. She was looking down and feeling guilt every passing seconds.

However Sasuke had something else in his mind. A really dark...

'I sense some powerful aura... who is he...'

Serenity on the other side was really pissed with the rest who were glaring at her brother with nasty looks. What did he do to deserve this? She was feeling guilty herself as she thought it was all her fault. If she hadn't mixed herself with the pink haired idiot, this argument would never occur, and Naruto wouldn't have to be bullied by the others.

"Umm... you don't need to... feel sorry... it wasn't your fault." Said Hinata with a concerned voice.

"Heh? Oh... but... wait! How do you know what I was thinking!" Serenity exclaimed as it hit her.

"Wha...what do you mean?" Hinata replied with a nervous voice as she turned her attention towards the stage. She was hiding something, and it didn't leave unnoticed in Serenity's eye. But she decided to leave it for now as Naruto was about to begin his summon.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, by the name of the seven stars, the sun, the moon and the Ten Elements of Magic, I open the gate of time and summon my fated one, URANO FRAN DE CLAUS!"

Silence.

Everyone burst into laughter as nothing happened. It seemed his spell failed. Or may be not?

"Silence everyone. Naruto please try once again." Said Sarutobi.

He was really embarrassed at the moment. It wasn't easy to deal with such mocking from everyone. But he decided to do as the old man said.

He chanted the spells again and again, but nothing happened. No change at all.

"Give up looser, the only thing you are good at is stalking girls." One of the girls, mocked at him which was followed by the rest as they once again burst into laughter.

He reached his limit. He wasn't someone to keep his cool for long. The only reason he didn't say anything upto now because he somewhat felt it was his fault choosing a girl whom he barely knew. He even argued with his own sister for someone who broke his heart. But what else could he do? He was madly in love with the pink haired girl. But not anymore. Not a chance now.

"S..so what! I am sure there is something wrong with the spell! It's not my fault!" He shot back to the others with anger and rage.

"EH? Wrong with the spell? Let me tell you what is wrong! Its you and your loose character!" Said Kankuro with a taunt.

Once again he was silent. The more he remembers about Sakura, the more he gets pulled back to where he left. He didn't want to remember anything which involved Sakura. Hell he didn't want to even remember her face. But was it that easy?

"Silence everyone, this is the last warning. I don't care how many of you are, I will expel you all at once!" Said Anko with dead angry glare.

Sakura was scared to see her face as she remembered the talk they had one on one after that day.

_**Flashback**_

"Sakura, why did you do this."

"Do what?" She asked as if she was innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know very well about your actions!" Anko yelled which caused the her to shiver.

"I... I... didn't.."

"I said don't play dumb with me! I can read your mind! Don't think you will get away with lies!" She shot back with serious voice.

After this tears began to for on her emerald eyes. She was scared and ashamed both at the same time.

"I.. I am sorry sensei... I... I didn't think.. this.." She was unable to say anything as her voice broke.

Anko calmed herself down after seeing her crying. Well she had scolded her and she learned her lessons. Besides it wasn't any thing serious that could be considered as crime which would lead to expulsion, so she didn't push it further and let her go with a final warning.

_**End Of Flashback**_

She was brought back from her thoughts as Ino poked her.

"Huh?"

"What the hell Sakura! You are acting really weird at times! Is something bothering you?" Ino asked.

"No it's nothi-"

"Let me guess! That freak is stalking you! Right? Right?"

"No Ino! Why would he! You know very well he didn't do a thing!" Sakura defended Naruto and was angry with Ino. How could she tell such thing? She was there and she knew the only one to blame was them and not him.

"Heh? Looks like you are defending him." Said Ino with a teasing attitude.

"Wha...what does that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked with annoyance.

"Not much, its just it clears my way to get Sasuke." Said Ino with a grin.

"What the hell! How does that add up with this? Besides keep away your filthy hands out of my Sasuke!" Sakura yelled to the girl beside her.

"Last time I checked, he doesn't belong to anyone!"

"Why you little!"

They continued with their never ending argument over the golden trophy.

As everyone stopped their mocking after Anko scolded them, Asuna raised her hands to say something.

"What is it?" Anko asked.

"I heard somewhere if you already have a partner, the summoning spell doesn't work. So is it possible he already has one?" Asuna said, though her voice was completely calm. It seemed she already knew about what was going on.

Anko looked at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"Naruto, have you summoned your partner before?" Anko asked as she turned towards him.

He was confused about the questions. But shook his head saying he didn't.

Sarutobi seemed focused towards Asuna as if he was in deep thoughts before he spoke out.

"We won't know that if we don't try, Anko give him the recalling spell note."

"What? But you do understand what that means right? Only special type of summon can be sent back to their realm! And he is just a eleven years old boy!" Anko said to the old man.

"I am well aware of that, so give him the spell note." He ordered Anko.

She thought it was ridiculous. There was no way he had a summon already, and moreover it's in another realm! Normally summoned ones can be sealed into a desired object like a ring that Sasuke made. And the object will follow the owner within a certain radius. If he didn't have any object like that, it meant only one thing. He sent his summon to its realm, and that was a really powerful magic which only a few can master. Could this boy have such power?

Hi all, hope you liked this chapter, please review and let me know your thoughts ^^ That would make me happy.

**NB: One of the reader asked me if it is a Fairy Tail X Naruto crossover. **

**Yes it is, and I am not lieing. Just wait and see ^^**

**Random Question: Do you think One Piece is better or Fairy Tail?**

**Well I like Fairy tail more... idk why but most of my friends like One Piece over fairy tail...**

**Which one do you like? ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Magical Academy.

_**A friend arrives.**_

"Here. But I can't guarantee it will work, it depends on your abilities." Anko was absolutely sure it will fail. There was no way a eleven years old boy can use such spell. But she gave it to him as ordered by the principal who seemed quite calm.

Naruto was completely nervous about it. Mostly because he didn't want to be a laughing matter once again when this spell fails, which he thought it will. But he was happy that the principal had faith in him.

"Umm... thanks." He took the piece of paper on which the spell was written. This paper seemed a bit different, not ordinary paper at all.

"This is extracted from a special type of tree. You are from Leaf Village right?" Anko asked the blonde as he was eying the piece of paper.

He nodded in response to his sensei. She seemed to be nice towards Naruto which he found awkward. Was she showing pity on him? He didn't want anyone's pity. He hated to be seen that way.

"Those tree's only grows in your homeland. This is one reason why it was named Leaf Village."

Naruto just nodded and returned his attention to the spell. He wasn't paying much attention towards his sensei as he was scared of being ashamed once again.

'Here goes nothing.'

"In the name of 'Three Holy Angels, I, Naruto Uzumaki, open the twelve 'Gates of Heaven'. **Cor'd de Fuoco**!" He chanted the spells. To his surprise, it was the first time he has seen this type of spell. It was written in an ancient language as he thought. But it seemed he was able to read it without any fault. Why? How? Was all he wanted to know.

Anko was stunned to see him chant the spell, so was the other teachers. Even they can't read the letters written on the paper. It was a sacred spell, only the most powerful magician were able to read it. How can a newbie like him read it?

Silence took over the whole area. The students were completely silent as they had no idea what was going on.

Sasuke on the other hand was completely shocked. Fear written all over his face. Why was he scared?

After a few moments, a bright light struck in front of Naruto with a thud. The same way as the others, but only much more brighter.

Everyone except Sarutobi was shocked to witness something they never imagined to see. It was red. They couldn't point out what it was, but it was big. Huge!...

As the bright light slowly faded, a fox with nine tails was sighted.

It had sharp shinny claws and a demonic facial expression.

"**Why did you disturb my nap! You must have a good excuse!" **Came a demonic voice.

Anko fell on her knees as it was too much to see in one day. She was shocked and kinda scared of the huge monster.

"I... I..." Was all the blonde could say as he was scared himself.

"**HUH! You must be out of your mind MINATO! Don't call me for nothing!" **

"Minato? How do you know my dad's name?" Naruto asked the fox, completely forgetting the fear.

"**Stop messing with me! I will surely kill you!"**

As things were going out of hand, Sarutobi stepped in to handle the matter.

"He is not lying."

"**GR! Sarutobi... It's been long time."**

'How does that thing know his name?' Anko thought.

"Well... never mind that for now, and he is Minato's son. He summoned you." Said Sarutobi.

"**SON! How did he summon me... Hmm... there must be something wrong... ANYWAYS! That doesn't change the matter he disturbed my nap! GRR! Send me back if you don't have any work. NOW!"** Said the demon fox, as he turned towards Naruto who was completely shocked as the rest.

"I... I..."

Sarutobi made some hand signs and a blue crystal appeared in his hands.

"Naurto, seal him in this crystal."

"How?" He asked, still shocked about everything.

"Just throw it towards him."

He did as he was told. His hands shaking but he somehow managed to throw the crystal. As soon as the touched, the foxed was drained in the crystal as if it was made of some red energy.

Silence took over once again.

There was a smiling Asuna and a scared Sasuke sitting.

Sakura and Ino had lost their words after seeing such a huge '_Monster'. _Serenity on the other hand was happy that her brother summoned such an awesome '_thing'._ She thought she would beg him to trade her's with his. Though she had no clue if such thing was possible.

"Ahm.. so next." Said Sarutobi, breaking the silence.

Naruto wanted to say something but Asuna waved her to come back. He nodded and went back to his seat.

The summoning continued normally after that. Though no one forgot about what just happened.

Kiba was called in at last. He didn't know anything about what happened inside. Not that he cared if it involved Naruto. He threw a nasty look once again but was soon stopped as Asuna's hands began to glow. He gulped and decided to leave it for now.

The session ended after Kiba summoned a white dog. He was more than happy as he loved dogs.

"Asuna, we need to talk..."

"Sure."

()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()()) ()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()(

(Field)

"Did you see that! It was huge!"

"I did Ino! I was there, you don't need to say it again and again." Sakura replied with anger.

"Hmp."

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"I don't know..." Sakura replied with a sigh.

"Heh? What's wrong with you? Ever since that day, you aren't happy at all. Does it have anything to do with _him_?" Ino asked to pink haired girl.

She didn't reply anything as she just walked away.

"Wait up! Don't leave me behind!"

(*)*()(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*( )(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*()(

(Naruto's room)

"Hmm... your room looks neat, I didn't expect it." Said Asuna as she lay flat on his bed.

"Well all credit goes to the room service." The blonde replied with a grin

"Oh right... that's why."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Naruto questioned with annoyance. It seemed Asuna was making fun of him. Which he hated the most, being laughed at.

"No I am not. You don't trust me?" She asked with fake tears.

"Stop your craps! And you do know why I called you here right?"

"Hmm... well lets see... its 9PM, a boy called a beautiful girl to his room. And then let her lay on his bed. Hmm... so you want to-" Before she could finish, Naruto interrupted.

"WHA! No... no... I didn't call you for that! I mean, don't get me wrong! I didn't honestly think like that! I did't!" Naruto defended as if Asuna was serious.

It caused her to burst into laughter seeing the blonde act like this. She tried to hold her laughter, but she couldn't.

"Are you even listening to me!"  
"Ye..yes... hahah... I can't stop laughing... you... you are so funny." She replied while laughing.

"Hmp!" He folded his arms showing he was angry with her.

"Come on... okay I stopped laughing. Happy?"

He eyed her from the corner of his eyes to see if she was still laughing. And found out she was.

"Don't laugh at me!" Yelled Naruto.

"Fine! Now tell me why you called me!" Replied Asuna in the same fashion. Though she wasn't angry with him.

He sighed once again calming himself down.

"Listen, you are hiding something from me." He accused her.

"What do you mean? Why would I hide something." She replied, not bothering to look at him as she began to explore his drawers.

"What are you searching!" Yelled Naruto with annoyance.

"To see if you are hiding any inappropriate pictures." She replied with a straight face.

"I am not like that! And don't change the topic! Answer me."

And that's when Serenity entered his room without knocking.

Silence.

"Opps... I think I am interrupting something, I will come later." Said Serenity.

"No..no it's not what you think! Seriously give me a break! And knock before you enter someone's room!"

"Shu... stop talking nonsense, when was the last time I knocked before entering your room?" Serenity asked.

"Before you were born." He replied.

"Right, so why you ask?" She asked with a smile.

Naruto didn't have the strength left in him to argue at the moment. He had a lot in his mind.

"What you doing here Asuna?" Serenity asked.

"Well, I am not sure completely, he called me here and began to undress me." She replied with a smile.

"Nah, he doesn't have the guts." Serenity replied with a laugh.

"GET OUT BOTH OF YOU! NOW!" Naruto yelled as he pushed both of them outside of his room and locked it.

"How dare you Naruto! Open the door and apologize!" Yelled Serenity as she knocked the door as hard as she could.

"It's okay Serenity, he is probably mad with me now. I picked on him." She said and began to laugh as she remembered his silly act.

Sigh... "Fine, anyways why were you here?" Serenity asked.

"Huh? Oh, he wanted to talk about something.." She replied. She had full idea why exactly he called her.

"Oh, it's probably something silly, anyways come in my room we can have a little party." Said Serenity as she pulled her with her.

"Slow down, I am not running away..."

(*)*()(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*( )(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*()(*)(*)*()(

Hi all, hope you liked this chapter, Please review and let me know your thought. Till then, cya.

Btw, Lucy is dead in future in the manga :S


	10. Behind The Scene

Magical Academy

_**Behind the scene.**_

"So, Sasuke... what am I hearing... is it true-"

"Yes, his name is Naruto."

"Hmm... keep _her_ away from him.. he might cause problem in our plan." Said the unknown voice.

Once again Sasuke was teleported to an unknown place by a shadow looking figure.

"I understand it, you don't need to remind me what I should do!" He replied with anger. It was rare for Sasuke showing his emotions, but the figure in front of him holds something really precious of him... something... or someone.

"Hehe, this is why I hate the Ucchiha Clan! You and your ignorance." Said the shadow figure with a mocking attitude towards Sasuke.

"Don't you dare to talk about my clan! You disgusting scum!"

"Heh? Hahahah, you are an interesting boy. I might give you a chance to live." Said the shadow figure.

"Don't forget our deal! I am working just because-"

"I know brat, don't worry. I never go back on my words." Replied the shadow figure, interrupting Sasuke.

"I will leave now, and don't teleport me here for such useless talks, I am work by my own ways, your stupid talks won't bring anything." Said the Ucchiha. Anger written all over his face.

"Fine, but don't forget the consequences of failing. You know what I mean, now don't you?" The shadow figured mocked the Ucchiha intentionally. It seemed he was having fun to piss him off.

Sasuke tried his best to keep his calm, but even for him it wasn't easy for the time being.

"I am warning you, don't you dare to harm them." Said Sasuke with serious face.

"Hehe, you are smart enough to know our position. I can burn you to ashes this instance." Said the shadow figure with a smirk.

Sasuke just stared at him with complete disgust.

"No use giving me those looks, just bring_ her_ before the Red Eclipse, and I will release _them._" Said the shadow figure.

Sasuke glanced once again towards him with anger, before he left the place.

"Namikaze... things are getting interesting.." The shadow figure faded away in the mist with a demonic laugh.

)()())() )()())() )()())() )()())() )()())() )()())() )()())() )()())() )()())() )()())() )()())() )()())()

(Class:1A- First Period)

"Hello students, I am Kurenai and I will be giving you lessons on Illusionary Magic." The female wizard introduced herself to the students.

"What type of magic is it?" Asked Tenten.

"I will explain you everything in details as we progress. For starters, think of it as a supporting magic like healing. This helps you to trick your opponent with illusion and is greatly important to escape from the predator." Kurenai explained.

Kurenai waited for a moment to see if anyone else had a question before she proceeded further.

"So, as it is my first class with you, I would like you to introduce yourself, tell me about your hobbies, dreams, aims and about your parents."

Everyone nodded in response to their teacher.

"Hmm, lets begin from the left, you." Anko pointed to the Nara who seemed to be sleepy as usual.

"Hi... my name... you already know... I like to sleep... my dream is to be a cloud... I don't have any particular aim... my parents are alive." He said with his usual lazy manner.

Everyone stared at him as if he was a weirdo, which partially he was. Though he didn't even care to raise his head to meet their eyes.

"That was kinda short... anyways next."

"Hi, I am Ino Yamanaka, I love shopping, my favorite color is purple, and my dream..." She started to blush as she eyed towards the Ucchiha, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

But it wasn't unnoticed by the pink haired girl.

"Dream on Ino! You are never going to get him before me!" Sakura yelled towards Ino with a smirk.

"What did you say big forehead!"

"What did you say Ino-pig!"

As their rivalry argument continued for like five minutes, Kurenai decided to stop the two foolish girls.

"Um... I got it, you both have the same dream. But arguing wont bring you anything, so try to achieve your goals by effort and hard works." Kerenai said to both the girls, who were staring at each other with angry glares.

Rest of the students sweat dropped seeing the two girls. None had any idea what their dreams were except them.

Naruto on the other hand was silent as he can't stand even hearing Sakura's voice.

"Sensei, what you saying works if the aim has any value. What they are fighting for is useless." Said Serenity with a mock towards both the girls. Specially towards Sakura.

"What did you say!" Yelled both Ino and Sakura in unison towards the blue haired girl.

"I said, your aim is useless! Fighting over something stupid as this!" Yelled Serenity, entering the argument.

"You are the stupid one! Looser!" Yelled Sakura.

"And you are just jealous that you can't even dream about him as you are so UGLY!" Yelled Ino.

It seemed the odds were against Serenity. Not that she can't handle the situation herself, but Asuna decided to give her a hand.

"Umm... what was your name again?" Asuna asked with smile.

"Ino Yamanak."

"Well Ino, I think you need get your eyes checked. Calling someone ugly who is by far more beautiful and smart than you are. Aren't you being jealous?" Asuna asked, with her usual smiling face.

Ino was about to defend, but was interrupted by Kurenai.

"Now, four of you, stop it. We are having a class here. Please keep that in mind."

Ino and Sakura glared towards Serenity and Asuna before they sat back to their seats.

Asuna on the other hand didn't bother to fight back the angry glares she was getting from the girls and Kiba.

Serenity smiled towards Asuna showing her gratitude for standing on her side.

Naruto didn't seem content with it. He didn't like arguments, and specially arguments which involves Sakura.

"Next, you."

"I am Hinata Hyuga... umm... I .. I like strawberries... my dream... is.. to be a poweful wizard and protect my kindom." She stopped as soon as she spoke about kingdom.

'Darn... what do I do...'

Though many didn't notice it, except Asuna, Shikamaru, Kurenai and of course his cousine Neiji.

"Okay, thanks, next."

It continued with Kiba explaining how much he liked dogs, and Sakura and Ino getting into another fight as Sakura's dream was to get the dream boy, Sasuke.

'This is a troublesome group... only few seems normal.' Kurenai thought.

Now it was Naruto's turn, which means only one thing.

"I am-"

"The class pervert." Kiba interrupted with a smirk, which was followed by the rest as they burst into laughter.

Naruto looked towards Asuna beside him, if she was doing anything to Kiba.

She looked towards him with fake puppy eyes, saying 'why are you suspecting me.'

Serenity was about to punch Kiba before someone knocked the door.

"Come in."

"Sorry to interrupt the class, but there is a special meeting and all the teachers are asked to attend at once within sharp five minutes."

Kurenai nodded to the robot. They are special types of robots which were designed by the legendary scientist, Dr. Tsunade.

They were mainly designed to convoy messages through long distances. But people use them in small areas like in the academies.

"Okay student's, sorry but we need to break now, we will continue on the next class." Said Kurenai as one by one the students began to leave. Some of them left while teasing Naruto, while Kiba and Ino teased Asuna. Though she ignored them completely as it wasn't worth her time.

"Thanks Asuna for helping me out there." Said Serenity with a warm smile.

"Don't mention it, and no sorry and thank you's in friendship!" Asuna scolded her with a smile, as they both laughed.

Naruto stared towards his sister seeing her smiling. They never saw their parents, and this affected Serenity the most. She wasn't a happy kid like the others. She always wished to see her parents. This was the first time Naruto saw her smiling so openly. And he was glad. His attention turned towards Asuna's face. She seemed such a good friend, and he was glad Serenity got a friend like her. Naruto thought he would thank her later.

"Okay now come with me in the canteen, my treat." Said Serenity.

"Umm... I..."

"Is something wrong?" Serenity asked her as she seemed to be hasitating to whether go or not.

"No, why not lets go." Asuna replied with a smile as she brushed off her thoughts.

"What about you Naruto? Wanna join?" Serenity asked her brother.

"No I am fine, I will see you later." He replied with a smile.

"Hmp, it was just an formality, I would never pay for you!" Serenity said with a tease.

"Whatever..."

"Well let's go"

Serenity left the class room dragging Asuna with her.

Naruto stared towards the door as slowly everyone left the class room.

He didn't know what was wrong with him... he wasn't just being himself... was it anything to do with...

"Umm... Naruto..."

As Naruto turned back, to his dismay it was the person whom he wished to be the last person to talk with.

Silence took over the place as they both stared at each others eyes.

"Umm... I... I mean... I wanted to say that.. I am sorry for the other day." Sakura finally gathered the courage to talk to him. This past week was killing her with the guilt. She knew he didn't deserve it.

Naruto didn't reply anything, he just simply began to walk away.

"Please wait, don't go like this." Sakura stopped him as she gripped his hands.

Silence.

"It wasn't your fault." Said Naruto with a cold voice.

He released his hands from her grip

"And it doesn't matter anymore... you don't need to feel the guilt." He continued.

"I... I am really sor-" Before Sakura could finish, he left the room without turning back.

Silence...

'Why wouldn't he listen! Idiot!' Sakura cursed herself for even trying to say sorry as he didn't even care. She brushed away the thoughts and left the class room with a pissed off face.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Hi all, hope you like this chapter... please Review. That will give me motivations to update faster ^^ Thnkx all for reading. Cya!


	11. Fairy Tail

Magical Academy

_**Fairy Tail**_

(Principals Office)

"You must be thinking why I called all of you here." Sarutobi gathered all the teachers and stuffs of the academy to his office. He had something important to discuss.

"We have been sent a letter from the magic council regarding the 'Junior Magic Competition'. Sarutobi explained to the teachers.

There was a silence for a while as such notice was unexpected during the beginning of year. Normally such competition were held, end of the year.

"But sir, isn't it a bit early?" Iruka asked.

"Hmm... they decided to make the competitions harder this year as you all know what happened last year. They raised the security level, and also changed many rules after last year's incident." Sarutobi continued with a serious voice towards the teachers.

All of them looked down being ashamed about what happened last year, with the exception of some who were recently hired.

"We understand, but that doesn't explain why the competition is held early." Anko asked.

"Well the only explanation they gave was that they wanted to test the students in the mid-term, that is after six months from their admission."

The teachers nodded as it made sense why they changed the time.

"So does that mean there will be another competition towards end of the year?" Kurenai asked the principal.

"Precisely, that way they can control the school quality much more effectively and the rankings will be more accurate."

Everyone nodded as they totally agreed with the magic council decision. This was with no doubt an excellent step.

"So... why did you call us here?" Iruka asked.

"Just to inform." Sarutobi answered with his usual tone. Iruka was completely ashamed for asking such a dumb question.

This made Anko laugh under her breath as she saw Iruka's silly face.

"Now why are you laughing! Don't make fun of me!" Yelled Iruka.

"Oh no I am not laughing. I am... haha... not laughing." Anko replied as she burst into laughter.

Kurenai poked her with her elbow and whispered to Anko with a smirk. "Looks like you like him."

"No way in hell, he is funny and I don't like dumb people." She whispered.

"Now what are you two whispering about! You making fun of me again?!" Yelled Iruka.

Both of the shook their head abruptly. Anyone could say they were lying. Though Iruka was too dumb to understand that.

"Oh.. sorry."

"See, I don't like dumb people." Anko whispered again to Kurenai as they both began to laugh.

"Ahm... so as I was saying prepare the students before the competition, I don't want it to be like last year, do you understand?" Sarutobi said with a strict voice.

Everyone else nodded while Iruka said something stupid.

"No sir, what happened last year?" He asked without any clue as he was recently hired.

Silence..

"Nothing, you can all leave now." Sarutobi said keeping his cool.

Everyone left the office as told.

Iruka however was completely dumbfounded as he had no clue what was going on. He decided to ask his colleagues, later.

(*)*()*())()(*)*()*())()(*)*()*())()(*)*()*())()(* )*()*())()(*)*()*())()(*)*()*())()(*)*()*())

The Fiore Kingdom. A neutral country with population of 17 million. It is a world of magic. Unlike other cities, magic is bought and sold there like anything else and is deeply ingrained in the people's lives. Some make a living using magic. Some are merchants. The kingdom has many different guilds. Wizards join guilds and accept jobs brought to them.

There are many guilds in this kingdom, and there's a certain wizard guild in a certain town... a guild of peoples dream. It's name is Fairy Tail.

This kingdom is completely separated from the world. The whole kingdom is sealed with a magical seal which enables them to stay invincible from the world. No one knows where this place is situated. Some says it is in the sky, while some says they are underground. The only way people know it exists is during the war time.

Eleven years ago, there was a huge war between good an evil. Heroes from all over the world combined their power to defeat the evil. It wasn't enough until powerful wizards from Fiore joined forces.

Legends says that, wizards from Fiore are completely different from the rest. Their magic, their spells, completely different.

Fiore has their own magic council and their own rules. It would be good to say that it is a completely different world despite being on earth.

Fairy Tail is the name of Fiore's number one guild. Unlike most of the normal guilds, to enter this guild, you need to be educated. This is why they have their own academy where kids study the true nature of magic and becomes a full fledged wizard before they can try to enter Fairy Tail guild.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(

Today is a bright sunny day in the city of Magnolia where the most famous Fairy Tail-Academy is placed.

The academy had a really good environment and was mostly entered by the rich peoples, though it highly depends on your skills, doesn't matter if you are poor or rich.

As it is the beginning of the year, people around age ten entered the academy to start their magical journey and a wish to someday enter the Fairy Tail-Guild.

Its been few weeks since new students were admitted.

Like them, a boy with pink hair and scaly-looking scarf, recently joined the academy. He was being bullied by the others in class as it was told that he was raised by a dragon which they thought was a lie. Eventually they came to know that he wasn't lying after seeing his dragon slaying magic which was completely different from their magic. However not all seemed content with it. A boy named Gray Fullbuster continued to fight with Natsu and constantly making fun of his dragon dad named Igneel. It was mostly because he wanted to compete with Natsu who seemed to be of his taste.

"Oi Natsu! How is your dad Igneel?" Gray mocked with a smirk.

"Shut up underwear pervert! Don't make fun of Igneel." Natsu replied with a irritated voice towards him. He addressed him as a underwear pervert because he had a bad habit to take his clothes off during classes.

"What did you say droopy eyes!" He yelled back to the pink haired boy.

"Is it fight you want! Come and get some!"

"Oh yea! **ICE MAKE: Cold Excalibur!**" Gray shouted as a sword made of ice was launched towards Natsu.

"Heh! Fire melts ice! **Fire Dragon Roar!**" A large amount of fire was released from his mouth just like a dragon. This was Dragon-Slaying magic.

As their attack collide, the school bell rang as it was time for their class.

"Damn this bell! I was in the middle of a winning fight!" Gray cursed himself.

"What did you say! You were losing, loser!" Natsu yelled back, preparing for another round of spar.

"Sorry shitty head, but I don't want to get scolded unlike you for getting late, see you later." Said Gray with a mocking attitude towards the now fuming with anger boy.

"Come back here! Scary cat!" Yelled Natsu, though Gray was long gone.

'That loser just escaped!' Natsu thought with an angry face as he rested his body in the railing.

He was resting in the academy roof until someone interrupted his peace.

"Natsu! There you are." Yelled a girl with blonde hairs. She was the daughter of a rich family, Heartfelia. Her dad gives huge amount of donation every year to the academy.

"Huh? Oh it's just you..." Said Natsu with a sigh as he turned his attention back to the sky.

"What do you mean by 'It's just you'! Are you making fun of me!" Lucy yelled as she didn't like if someone made fun of her. Well actually she wasn't made fun by anyone in class as she was on of the most popular and beautiful girl in her class beside Erza, Mirajane and Lisanna who were equally competitive.

"No Luce, I am just pissed off with that underwear-pervert" He admitted with a sigh.

Her anger was gone after hearing him calling her with a nickname which he gave to her. She didn't know why, but she liked him calling her Luce.

"Umm... he doesn't mean anything bad Natsu. He is just competitive with you, that's all." She said, trying to make him understand which was in vain.

"Did you say something?" Natsu said intentionally to show he didn't care what Gray thinks and he didn't believe what Lucy said.

"Ahh! You are such a jerk! Anyways, for your information, you are already ten minutes late for class." Lucy said with a smirk towards the pink haired boy.

"Doesn't that apply for you too?" He said with a smirk as he began to walk past her.

Silence.

"AH! I AM LATE TOO!"

(*)*)*)(*)*)*)(*)*)*)(*)*)*)(*)*)*)(*)*)*)(*)*)*)( *)*)*)(*)*)*)(*)*)*)(*)*)*)(*)*)*)(*

Hi all, hope you liked this chapter, as promised, it is a Fairy Tail crossover. From now on things are gonna get a lot more interesting ^^ That is if I get lots of review and get motivations to write :D So please review as much as you can :D That will make me motivated to write faster.

Till then, CYA!


	12. Goodbye

Magical Academy

_**Goodbye.**_

(Somewhere unknown in a castle)

"Did you call me, my lord."

"Yes... it looks like everything is about to star." Said a man with long white hairs. He had a shiny gloves made of some kind of metal worn on his left hand.

"It seems so my lord."

"Hmm... _she_ won't be safe for long... we must act before they make any move." Said the man addressed as 'lord'.

"Yes, my lord."

(*)*()(*)*()*())(**))**))(*)*(()(**)(*)*()(*)*()*( ))(**))**))(*)*(()(**)(*)*()(

(East Blue Academy)

"Can you believe that! I took the first step saying him sorry and he just walked away without saying anything! What does he think of himself!" Said Sakura, fuming with anger.

"Calm down, why are you yelling at me!"

"I am not Ino! I am just super pissed off! I shouldn't have said sorry to that manner-less boy!" Her voice shaking as anger took the best of her.

"Chill, don't let a nobody like him bother you. Why are you so concerned about him?" Ino asked as she began to comb her hair.

"I am not! Why should I be concerned about that... that... that loser!" Yelled Sakura as if she was yelling at Ino.

"Gosh would you shut up! I can't comb my hair if you keep yelling!" Ino shot back as she was getting annoyed by the pink-haired girl.

Sakura wanted to yell back, but she decided to calm herself down.

"Fine... but think what a manner-less boy he is! I took the first step to say him sorry and all he does is ignore me. Can you believe it? Me who never says sorry to anyone, specially a guy like him!" She started slowly but finished with yet another yell.

Ino sighed and decided to stop combing her hair and turned her attention towards the pink-haired girl.

"Listen, as I said, stop thinking about Naruto. He is just a nobody, just ignore the fact you even know him, and everything will be fine." Ino said with a much more calmer voice.

"Forget him? No! How dare he talk to me like that! No he didn't even talk to me properly! He completely ignored me!" Yelled Sakura.

"Ehh? Are you angry because he ignored you or is it because you wanted him to talk to you?" Ino asked with a smirk, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Wha..what you mean?" Sakura asked with slight nervousness. "Why would I want him to talk to me? He is a-"

"Fine, if so then prove it." Ino said with a smirk, interrupting Sakura before she could finish her yelling.

"What do you mean prove it? I don't need to prove anything." Sakura said, nervously.

"Ehh? It seems I was right." Said Ino with a smirk, as she began to continue combing her hair.

"Wha.. what do you mean by that? Come on, say it clearly!"

"What I mean is, you are in love with him." Sakura tried to interrupt her, but she stopped her.

"Let me finish." Ino stopped her and continued. "I might be wrong, but there is a slim chance. So prove me that I am wrong or I would think I am write." Ino finished with a smirk.

"I am not in love with a guy so clumsy like him! You are just making things up so you can steal Sasuke from me!" Sakura yelled towards Ino with a serious voice. Not because of Naruto, but because of the fear of losing Sasuke.

"Calm down, as I said, prove it to me that I am wrong."

"Fine! Tell me what I should do." Sakura finally gave in as she thought it was pointless to argue with Ino as they are both stubborn. So she decided to be the matured one for now.

"It's simple, all you have to do is..."

(*)*()(*)*()*())(**))**))(*)*(()(**)(*)*()(*)*()*( ))(**))**))(*)*(()(**)(*)*()(

"Let's go."

"Huh? Oh Asuna... I am sleeping..." Naruto replied with a yawn.

"Wake up before I throw water on your bed." Said Asuna with a smile.

"Just go awaaaaay... I am sleeee...ping..."

"Come on! You have to come now!" Said Asuna.

"What the hell! I am sleeping... and where do I need to come?" Naruto said with slight annoyance and buried his head under the pillow.

"Did you already forget? You signed to join the club!" Asuna said and pulled the pillow and blanket from his bed.

"What the hell! Give it back!"

"No way, wake up and come with me!" Said Asuna with a stern voice.

"Geez! What club I don't remember anything?" Naruto lied but it clearly showed in his face.

"And what is this? Ring some bells?" Asuna showed him the signed papers that he signed last time.

"Oh.. this... I have a twin brother, its not me. He looks exactly like me." Said Naruto with a silly smile, but soon faded as she didn't buy his stupid stories.

"Fine... let me sleep five more minutes..."

"Well your wish." Said Asuna as she began to leave. "But for your information, the teacher is too strict for late comers. I heard two were sent to hospital last year." Said Asuna with a smirk and left a very scared boy shivering with fear.

(*)**)*)*)*)*)*)*)(*)**)*)*)*)*)*)*)(*)**)*)*)*)*) *)*)(*)**)*)*)*)*)*)*)(*

Today was the last day for both Serenity and Sakura in the Red-Dorm. As it's been two weeks and they were originally supposed to join White-Dorm, they will be moving soon.

Serenity was packing her stuffs until someone came by.

"Hmp."

"What the hell is your problem?" Said Serenity to the pink-haired girl.

"Huh? You talking to someone?" Said Sakura with a taunt, ignoring her.

Serenity decided not to argue further. She stills blames herself for the incident that happened between Sakura and Naruto. She would normally beat the crap out of her, but her brother made her promise not to do anything to Sakura. She didn't understand why he was still defending this moron. He should be angry with her!

'Well he is kinda angry I guess.. he doesn't talk to this bitch anymore.' Though Serenity, staring towards Sakura with complete disgust.

"What are you staring at looser? Oh let me guess, you are looking at me with jealousy as I am more beautiful than you." Said Sakura with a taunting smile.

"Hmm.. come on Sakura, I ain't getting angry over such stupid thing. I am not an useless girl like you. Besides, I am far more pretty than you are, and I can bet on that." Replied Serenity with a smile. She was of course far more beautiful than Sakura. For some reason her face was kinda like a foreigner.

"What did you say!"

"However, as I said, this doesn't bother me. If you feel happy by it, then okay. You are more beautiful than me." She said with a smile, clearing teasing her.

"Of course I am, you don't need to say. Hmp."

'Such a loser... and.. dumb.' Thought Serenity as she continued her packing.

(*)**)*)*)*)*)*)*)(*)**)*)*)*)*)*)*)(*)**)*)*)*)*) *)*)(*)**)*)*)*)*)*)*)

(Fiore:Fairy Tail-Academy)

"Grey-Sama! Juvia loves you."

"Stop it weirdo! It's embarrassing." Gray yelled to the blue haired girl.

"Juvia sad. Juvia won't talk with you anymore." She ran with anime style tears.

"Geez! Such a weird girl." Said Gray with a sigh to no one in particular.

"Come on, she really likes you." Said a girl with dark brown hair.

"Stop it Cana. I don't like girls like her!" Said Gray with slight anger towards Cana.

"Yea, yea... then what type do you like?" Cana asked with a smirk.

"Someone who is sweet, not weird, and definitely not like you or Juvia!" He said with a taunt towards her only to get a smack on the head.

"As if I would fall for an underwear-pervert like you!" Cana yelled with anger and walked away to her desk.

The class was about to start until an announcement was made in the classroom speakers.

"Attention all, due to teachers meeting, today's class is canceled. You are requested to quietly go to your respective dorms." The announcement brought joy to almost everyone in the class except a few like Levy who was a book worm.

As everyone was leaving, Natsu seemed a bit bored as he sat on his desk head down.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked him with slight concern.

"Huh? Oh its just you." He said with a bored voice after noticing her.

"What the hell is with that attitude! And what do you mean by that all the time! Huh?!" Lucy grew angry towards the pink-haired boy as he seemed to not bother her presence at all.

"If you don't like to talk to me, just say it and I won't bother you!" She yelled with both anger and sadness. She liked him a lot, but he seemed to not care about her at all. At least that's what she thought.

"Okay, cya." He replied bluntly and stood up to leave.

"Fine... I will never talk to you." She was sad and angry both at the same time. She didn't know why he ignored her. It wasn't she was a bad person and all the boys are almost mad for her. Then what was wrong with him?

"I will definitely never talk to you! I mean it!" Lucy yelled to no one in particular as Natsu was long gone.

(*()*()*)()(*()*()*)()(*()*()*)()(*()*()*)()(*()*( )*)()(*()*()*)()(*()*()*)(*()

(East Blue Academy)

"So you had fun?"

"Of course not. This sword training is nothing but crap." Naruto replied with a twisted face. It was too troublesome for him as he could just sleep in bed if it wasn't for this club activities.

"Come on, it will benefit you when you are in trouble." Asuna tried to point out the good things about it, though her words were in deaf ears.

Suddenly Naruto stopped walking and had a serious face.

"Asuna."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." Said Naruto with a serious tone. Asuna for a second freaked out seeing his sudden change, but soon she realized where he was getting at.

"This crystal, the fox... and you saying I might have a summon already... its suspicious." He said with a serious tone, but his choice of words seemed so funny to Asuna that she forgot everything for a while and burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh! I am being serious." Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"Ahaha.. sorry.. ahm.. so what about it?" She asked finally, trying to surpass her laughter.

"What I mean is, you know something. It's too suspicious! You seem to know a lot about me." He explained with slight discomfort as he thought if he was being too harsh on her. It might just be his imagination and the whole thing just might be a coincidence.

She sighed and began to answer him. "Okay... I didn't want to tell you this... anyways there is no point hiding anymore." She said, trying to keep her normal face.

Naruto just nodded giving her the signal to continue.

"I was sent to kill you." She said with a low voice. Her answer trucked Naruto like a thunder.

"Wha.. what did you say?" Was all she could ask now. He couldn't believe it. So he asked once again.

"I was sent to kill you." She said clearly.

Silence took over for a while until Asuna spoke out once again.

"So... let's go now." She said with a smile and began to walk but was stopped by Naruto as he pulled her by the wrist.

"You didn't finish explaining." He said, dead serious.

"What else? I told you-"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled which shocked her.

"Naruto..."

"You are still hiding something! Tell me clearly what's wrong!"

"As I said! I was sent to kill you! What else do you want to know?" She pulled her hand from his grip with anger. But it seemed her face was filled with nothing but sadness.

"Oh yea? Then why didn't you kill me? You didn't even attempt to kill me! And who the hell sent you? Explain yourself." Yelled Naruto and pulled her by the hand once again.

"Leave me hand... you are hurting me." She tried to release her hand from his grip.

"No! You must tell me!" Said Naruto tightening the grip.

"Fine! I can't kill you okay!" Asuna yelled as tears began to fall from her eyes. His grip loosened and kept his eyes in contact with her for a while.

"I just can't kill you.." She fell on her knees and tear falling continuously.

"Why?" Naruto asked with a lower voice.

"Because I... I... _love you._" She finally confessed her feelings for him but he didn't hear them as suddenly the academy bell rang loud.

"And who sent you?" He asked her. She on the other hand thought he didn't care about her feelings. She was sad for a moment, but was happy that he could at least let him know, or so she thought.

"Lord Zeref." Asuna replied with a low voice.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked as he had no clue.

Asuna on the other hand was irritated towards him. How could someone ask such important thing this way? He seemed to not worried much about the situation.

"He is the-" Before she could finish, a lightning spear came out of nowhere and pierced through her chest.

Silence...

In a blink of eyes, Asuna was slowly falling in the ground in front of his eyes.

"Stay safe.." She managed to say before she hit flat in the ground, blood falling from her wounded chest.

"ASUNA!"

(*)(*)(*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (

Hi all, hope you liked this chapter, please review and let me know your thoughts ^^ Till the cya.

Btw review=comment as one of the reader asked me what review is xD


	13. Chapter 13

Magical Academy

(Unexpected News and Power)

"Calm down Naruto.. she will be alright." Serenity tried to calm her brother who seemed to be in complete shock and I not mentally stable. His eyes red from last night's continuous crying. It's almost twelve hours since Asuna was taken in the emergency room. The news of her injury wasn't said to any other students apart from Serenity as she would eventually know from Naruto. She was allowed to stay beside Naruto as he seemed to be in complete shock and someone needed to look after him.

"Will you eat something?" Serenity asked, hoping to get a reply which was in vain.

"Say something Naruto." She continued to ask.

No one knew what exactly happened. All they knew that, she was injured somehow.

"Naruto... eat something. How about Ramen? It's your favorite food! Yes! I will be right back." She stood up to leave, soon was stopped by him.

"Don't go please." He begged her with teary eyes. She didn't understand why he was acting like this. It's true that Asuna is injured and will heal soon, but why is he doing like this? Is there something I don't know?

She decided to stay with him as said. She didn't want to leave his side anyway. He didn't seem mentally stable at the moment. So leaving him alone might be risky.

They waited for more couple of hours until a nurse came out of the emergency room.

Both Naruto and Serenity stood up hoping to get a good news. But everything doesn't work out the way you want. The truth is always painful and no matter what, you have to accept it.

The nurse just shook her head in response.

Serenity looked towards her brother who had a blank face with no emotions. It scared her even more.

"What do you mean? She is safe right?" Serenity asked with a fake smile, though her face wasn't saying it.

The nurse shook her head once again.

"What do you mean no? Oh let me guess, she must be in temporary coma, right? That is a good news, I am sure she will be fine soon." Serenity said to the nurse hoping she was right. In truth she knew what the nurse meant, but she just couldn't believe it. How can things change this quick? It was only yesterday she and Asuna went to the canteen and she gave her a treat. She became a really good friend with her in the past two weeks. She just couldn't accept it.

"She is dead, the doctor's couldn't save her. Her heart was torn from the muscles." Said the nurse and left the place slowly.

Silence...

Serenity looked towards her brother and she saw something red. It seemed some red energy was coming out of Naruto's body. Was it even energy? It gave her a really bad feeling. For a moment she forgot about Asuna, all she knew was something bad was happening.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" She tried to shake him but as soon as she touched him, her hands were burnt almost instantly. If she was in contact for a few more seconds, she would have lost her hands. She screamed instantly as the pain wasn't anything of a normal burn. It was different. Something poisonous.

Two other nurse came quick to them after hearing someone screaming. They were scared as well. Now Naruto's energy surrounded him completely. It looked like a big ball of lava.

"Fast, ring the emergency bell." Said one of the nurse.

Soon they rang the bell after which three of the elite wizards of the academy came in the said place. They were from an organization named Anbu. Every academy has the protection from Anbu for the safety of students.

"Who is he?" Asked one of the Anbu to Serenity who was completely shocked with fear.

"We will take her in the emergency hall, her burn seems serious." Said one of the nurse and took her with them. All she could do was let her being dragged.

The Anbu were distinguished from their number written on their badge.

"No.16, try to use the polarization seals." Said one of the three Anbu.

He nodded and began to make some hand signs.

"Erdisco mei ste nu, STRINO!" As soon as he finished his spell and directed towards him, to their surprise, nothing happened. It was easily deflected by the huge amount of energy that was coming out of Naruto. He didn't even seem to be conscious as his eyes were completely blank.

"What the hell... how can a boy at his age deflect this spell... and what the hell is with this amount of energy I am sensing." Said No.16 with a shocked face.

"Lets try all three at a time." Said one of the Anbu.

"No, call the pricipal... this is no ordinary thing. I sense something different."

"But captain, this will bring disgrace to the anbu that we can't even handle a small matter." Said the other Anbu.

"Do as I said. It is no small matter. Call ." Said one of the Anbu who was addressed as the captain among the three.

The other Anbu nodded and summoned a white parrot. This parrots are not like the summons that you make your partner. They are just temporary medium of sending message quickly to the destination.

"No need to call me, I am here." Said Sarutobi as he approached them.

All the three Anbu bowed their head to show their respect to the pricipal.

"Our magic didn't work on him. We don't know how, but somehow he deflected it without even moving." Said the captain of the Anbu.

Sarutobi closed his eyes and chanted something. After a while, the energy surrounded Naruto began to fade away slowly.

"What did you do?" Asked on of the Anbu.

Sarutobi didn't reply anything. He put something in his pocket and grabbed Naruto before he fell on the ground. He was now unconscious.

"Take him." Sarutobi said and left the spot.

Silence.

"He is a weird guy. How strong is he?" Said one of the Anbu holding Naruto.

"What you expect from a legendary wizard? He is one of the Ten best wizards." Said the captain.

"What we do with this boy?"

"Of course send him to the emergency hall! Stupid!"

"Right! Sorry!"

(*)*()*)*)(*)*()*)*)(*)*()*)*)(*)*()*)*)(*)*()*)*) (*)*()*)*)(*)*()*)*)(*)*()

(Principal's Office)

"Sir, you called me?" Said Anko.

"Hmm.. you know all that is happening right?" He asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Yes, and the girl died." Anko said with a sad voice.

"We can't let the news out. It will affect our reputation." Sarutobi explained.

"What are you saying! It is not a simple matter!" Anko almost yelled after hearing what the old man said.

"But we can't let the news leak. It will cause a huge uproar." Sarutobi continued, keeping his calm.

"I am against it." Anko said with a stern voice.

"I know how you feel, but what will happen if the magic council comes to know that a student was killed inside our academy? Do you have any idea of the consequences?" Said Sarutobi with a bit louder voice than usual.

"And what are you going to tell her parents?" Anko asked, trying to show her disapproval.

"She doesn't have any. Check her bio-data." Sarutobi said.

"She doesn't have a parent?" Anko asked, almost shocked.

"No. She had a scholarship to enter this academy."

"She must have some relatives right?" Anko asked.

"No. And the scholarship she entered with was fake." Sarutobi explained.

"Then.. then why did you let her in?" Anko asked.

"I came to know about it last week. And this wasn't my job. I sent two spy following her, and got nothing suspicious. So I didn't take any actions. But that was a big mistake." Sarutobi explained.

Anko understood the current situations and decided to act as the principal said. He was far more experienced after all. And they can't let this incident to bring any harm on the academy, it is surely a big matter.

"I know I am being cold, but this is all we can do now. She is dead, we can't bring her back..." Sarutobi explained. Even he was sad about Asuna. All students were like his own child. But he just couldn't ruin everything for the fact. He was given the responsibility of the academy by the last Principal before _her_ death. They made a oath to prevent any harm towards the academy by any means. Even if it meant their own life. This oath was taken by all the previous principals, and so was by Sarutobi.

"So... what should we do with her body?" Anko asked.

"Examine her mind first. Get all the data you can get." Sarutobi said with a serious voice.

"What about it?" Anko asked, confused.

"Do you really think this is a normal death? Someone must have broken the academy seals and attacked her. Do you know what it means?" Sarutobi said with a angry voice.

"We have to catch the person behind it." Sarutobi continued.

Anko just nodded. She herself wasn't sure what was going on. Someone breaking the academy seals? Is that even possible?

"Whoever broke it, isn't a normal wizard." Anko said.

"You might be right... or maybe someone from inside is helping him... or maybe..."

"What?"

"Nothing... and make sure Naruto and Serenity doesn't say anything to the students. We can't take any chances." Sarutobi said as he took another sip of tea.

"But what are we going to say to the students? She just can't disappear without anyone knowing." Anko asked.

"Tell them anything... we can't afford them knowing anything." Sarutobi said with a farm voice.

Anko nodded as she had nothing else to say. Even if she had different opinion, she had no authority to act herself.

"And... what are we going to do with her body after we collect the data?" Anko asked.

"Burn it."

)()*))()*))()*))()*))()*))()*))()*))()*))()*))()*) )()*))()*))()*))()*))()*))()*))()*)

Hi all, hope you liked this chapter, please Review as much as you can and let me know your ideas ^^

Till then cya. :D


	14. First Step To Fight

Magical Academy

(First step to fight)

It been two weeks since the death of Asuna. The students of her class was told that she left the country with her parents. Naruto and Serenity was asked by the principal to keep the whole thing a secret. Naruto didn't even care what the principal said. He didn't care if anyone didn't know about her. It would change nothing. She was gone. And will never return. All he wanted was to know who killed her.

It was kept secret from him that her body was burnt. He was told that her parents took her body with them.

"That's all for today, make sure you practice the notes I have given." Said Kurenai as the bell for the last class rang.

As soon as the teacher left, the bullies of Kiba and the others began as usual.

"Oi pervert, what's up?" Said Kiba with a smirk.

"Kiba shut it!" Yelled Serenity.

Naruto just stood up and began to pack his bag to leave.

"Oh did I hit a sensitive spot? I am so sorry.. please forgive me... PERVERT!" Said Kiba with a laugh which was followed by some other girls.

"Sakura, it is your chance, go for it." Ino whispered to the pink haired girl.

"Umm.. you sure it's okay?" She asked nervously. She didn't want to go with the plan Ino told her two weeks back. But she had no other way to prove Ino wrong who accused her of having feelings for Naruto.

"Well your wish, I was right after all I guess." Said Ino with smirk.

"No! You are such a.."

"Say what you want girly. The truth is you are-"

"Fine fine, I am going okay?" Yelled Sakura with annoyance.

On the other side, Naruto was already being taunted and laughed at by the others. And Sakura was just preparing to add more spice to it. Though she didn't want to...

"Look at his hairs, they look like egg york." Said one of the girls with taunt.

"Oh damn right! Nice one."

"Yeah! Damn right."

The list just kept on going as one after another came up with something new to mock at him.

Naruto flung his bag pack on his shoulders and began to leave through the continuous mocking he was getting from his class mates. He didn't care what they said, he had a lot in his mind.

"Shut up I said! And what is wrong with you guys! What did he do to deserve this?" Yelled Serenity. She practically begged them to stop, she didn't have the strength to fight back for now. She was sad for the death of Asuna as well. She finally had a best friend. But she was gone too.

"What did he do you say? Don't make us laugh." Said one the the girl.

Naruto was about to leave some one called him. Someone he loved.

"Wai..wait.. up.. Naruto." Sakura called him with a nervous voice. She memorized the script that Ino gave her last week which would help her to taunt him

'Damn that Ino... well... here goes nothing..'

"Why are you running away?... pe... per..vert!" She forced herself to speak out. Though she wasn't doing good at it.

Naruto began to leave once again after a while.

"Did... did you see guys? The... the perve...rt is running away... It shows he is a coward too... he doesn't have any guts to face the reality." Said Sakura with a forced laugh which was followed by the whole class with the exception of some.

Sasuke stood up and passed Sakura and began to leave the class.

'Damn Sasuke is here... will I ask for a date now? No no... I have more left in the script... damn that Ino!' Sakura was lost in her thoughts of Sasuke. She had a faint blush just seeing her dream boy.

Before Sasuke passed Naruto who was standing by the door, he whispered something.

"Don't push it."

Naruto still kept his serious face. He didn't understand what he meant by that. Did he know about Asuna? He decide to ask him later as they leave in the same dorm.

Sakura sighed as Sasuke was long gone. She decided to continue with her plan... well Ino's plan.

"So... guys... I made a song about him... I will sing it now." Sakura continued with her nervous voice.

'Damn this song.'

She began to sing the song, but soon was stopped by Serenity as she slapped her hard on the cheek.

Silence.

"What the hell is your problem? Don't you have any humanity left in you?" Said Serenity. Her eyes were almost about to feel with tears. She was a strong girl, but not now. She had a lot in her mind.

Sakura on the other hand was shocked. She didn't understand what just happened.

"How dare you slap her bitch!" Said one of the fan boy of Sakura and was about to punch Serenity.

Silence.

In a blink of eyes, all everyone saw was Naruto standing in front of Serenity and defended the boy's punch.

"Why you pervert..." The boy gritted his mouth as Naruto had a grip on his wrist.

"Leave me pervert... it hurts."

Naruto didn't want to get into unnecessary fights. Specially with idiots. He released him and began to leave once again.

"Let's go Seren." Serenity followed her brother as told. She was kinda amazed to see him like this. She was the one normally saving him. But today it was a different case. She didn't know whether she was happy or not, but she liked it.

Sakura and the others were standing in the class room for a while in silence. None of them didn't understand what just happened. Serenity slapping Sakura... Naruto fighting back.. everything seemed new to them. Specially Naruto fighting back. They all thought he was just a coward. But today it didn't seem so.

*(*)()(*))*(*)()(*))*(*)()(*))*(*)()(*))*(*)()(*)) *(*)()(*))*(*)()(*))*(*)()(*))*(*)()(*))*

(Principal's office)

"Sir, we got the data from her memory, but it seems the shock when she was attacked damaged her brain cells. We were only able to find to things." Said Anko.

Sarutobi stood up and looked outside from his windows. It was summer time and there was a nice view outside.

"What did you find out?" Sarutobi asked.

"We found out that she was in love with Naruto." Anko said with a lower voice as she already knew why she didn't kill him.

"I see... and what is second thing?"

"She was sent to kill Naruto by someone named Zeref." Said Anko with a serious voice.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Yelled Sarutobi. Anko was scared to see his sudden change.

"Umm... yes that's what we found out." She explained.

"You must be kidding me!" Said Sarutobi while breathing hard.

"Are you okay sir?" She asked with concern as he was sweating.

He finally calmed himself down after few minutes.

"Are you really sure it's Zeref?" He asked once again.

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing... you can leave..."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

(Fairy Tail-Academy)

"Lucy! Luuucy!" A girl with short snow white hairs waved.

"Huh? Oh hi Lisanna." Lucy gave an awkward smile to her. The truth is she didn't like her. She wasn't a bad person or anything, it's just Lucy didn't like her.

"Where are you going?" Lisanna asked with a friendly smile which was never returned the same way by Lucy.

"Nowhere." She replied bluntly.

"Oh... do you mind if I walk with you?" Lisanna asked nervously.

"Where do you want to walk to?" Lucy asked with irritation.

"Umm... nowhere?" Said Lisanna with a smile.

There was a silence for a while before Lucy burst into laughter.

"You are funny, let's go." Said Lucy, finally smiled.

"Sure." She agreed warmly.

They kept walking straight on top of the green grass. It wasn't they could go anywhere beyond the academy boundary. The most they could go was at the edge of the boundary where the gates were. Of course there was no point going there. Who would want to see a gate?

"So where were you going?" Lisanna asked, hoping to get an actual answer.

"I told you already." Lucy replied with a smile.

"Oh.. I thought you were joking." She said with a smile.

"Nope, I wasn't." She still felt it a bit awkward to talk to her. It was the first day they ever talked this way. Last time they talked was at the entrance exams.

As they were walking aimlessly, Lisanna suddenly saw the sight of her childhood friend.

"Oi! Natsu! Over here." She waved towards the pink haired boy.

Natsu turned his head towards the voice and waved back with a smile.

'Did he just smile back? He never smiled back to me!' Lucy thought with slight anger.

Right after that, her anger raised to the limit when she saw Lisanna hugging him.

'Now they are hugging! That girl!'

"Natsu, this is Lucy, she is my friend now." Lisanna introduced with a smile.

"I know her." Natsu replied bluntly.

"And what's wrong with that?! Stop acting like such a jerk. You and your idiotic attitude!" Lucy yelled to him and left the spot running, leaving a surprised Lisanna.

"What happened Natsu? Why did she go?" She asked with her sweet voice. She was known as one of the most gentle and cutest girl on her class.

"Who knows, maybe she has mental retardation. Anyways, what brings you here?" Natsu asked.

"Don't change the topic. I want an explanation." She demanded just like a kid.

"I told you I don't know! Go ask her." Natsu tried to make her believe who didn't buy it at all.

"Fine.. so this is what happened..."

(*)*(())*)()())()(*)*(())*)()())()(*)*(())*)()())( )(*)*(())*)()())()(*)*(())*)()())()(*)*(())*)()

(Ino's Room)

"How dare she! She must have a lot guts to sla...slap me! Can you believe it! How dare that bitch! I will... how dare that!"

"Calm down Sakura. Yelling aimlessly will bring you nothing. You have to act plan wise." Said Ino, trying to calm her down who was fuming with anger.

"Oh yea plan right! You and your idiotic plan caused me this embarrassment! And you tell me to act plan wise! Like hell I will listen to you!" Sakura kept on yelling. Earlier the boy who stood up for her came to Sakura for sweet talk only to end up getting slapped by her.

"Then what are you going to do? Are you going to leave her like this?" Asked Ino with a smirk. Obviously pushing her to take revenge.

"You must be kidding! I will humiliate her so badly that she won't even think of coming to class after that! Just you wait and see." Said Sakura with a evil laugh.

"Yea, wait and see you get humiliated." Said Ino, bluntly.

"What did you say Ino-Pig?"

"You deaf?" Ino asked.

"No, just wondering what you just said. Can you please repeat it?"

"I said you will just get humiliated if you go out there without having any plans. Serenity is far.. and I mean far! more intelligent then you are." Said Ino, trying to make her understand about the aftermath.

"So you mean I am dumb?" Asked Sakura with a serious voice.

"No I mean you are not clever."

Silence...

"Oh I see."

'Seriously? You really are a dumb.' Ino thought with a surprised face. She didn't think Sakura won't catch something as stupid as this.

"Anyways, what I mean is, you have to act plan wise, or you will go nowhere." Ino explained.

"Hmm... you might be right."

"I am right!" Said Ino as a matter of fact.

"Fine.. fine.. so... um.. what is the plan?" Sakura asked, nervously.

"Now you come in the right path, so listen..."

(*)(*)*()_(*)_(*)_(*)(*)(*)*()_(*)_(*)_(*)(*)(*)*( )_(*)_(*)_(*)(*)(*)*()_(*)_(*)_(*)(*)(

Hi all, hope you like this chapter, please review and let me know your thoughts.

Till then, cya.

Btw guys, if you like Digimon fanfic, read this: s/4628775/1/A-Losing-Game

I am telling you, it is SUPER AWESOME!

Well cya again :D


	15. Magic Council

Magical Academy

_**Magic Council**_

(Fiore)

As the main ruling body of the entire Magic world. The council possesses almost full control over it, acting as a leading government of sort. Unlike the whole world, Fiore has their own Magic Council as they are completely separated from the rest. They have their own sense of justice.

Here the council rules over all the legal Guilds scattered throughout Fiore, overseeing them and keep them in check. They posses the rights to punish the wizards who breaks the laws.

Magic Council is feared by all the criminal wizards. It is the only hope of justice that keeps the people safe from chaos.

The Magic Council Headquarter is guarded by over ten thousand wizards.

Ten of the greatest and most fearful wizards are in change. They are equally powerful in their own way but they are ranked according to number which shows their power of authority.

The exact location of the building is completely unknown; however, the building itself sits in an extremely rocky area completely lacking any sort of vegetation, consisting of a multitude of large boulders, with a narrow gorge leading to the building itself. A series of small hills is visible not far from the place.

The whole building is made up of Azure Stones. These stones stones supplies magical energy to the defensive walls which protects the council. The council possesses most fearful weapons which makes it almost impossible for anyone to attack the council.

However, the council-headquarter used to be completely different until a certain incident which took place eleven years ago... There weren't such defensive walls or as many weapons as they have now. There are some wizards who are even feared by the council. They are feared all over the world. Their very existence in hidden and unknown somewhere. Though the civilians don't know anything about them. The council however are prepared for the day. The promised day which was told eleven years ago. The day when the heaven and earth will collide.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*

(East Blue Academy)

Naruto entered his room and found out Sasuke was sitting on his bed, reading something.

"Hey... Sasuke."

"What do you want?" He asked, not removing his attention from the book.

"Back then... what did you mean?" Naruto asked with a serious tone. He wasn't completely sure if what he was assuming was right or not.

However Sasuke as always, didn't reply or didn't bother to talk.

"Sasuke, I am talking to you."

…...

"Sasuke!"

"I don't see any reason to answer your question. I am busy now, don't bother me dobe." He replied still continuing his '_reading'_

Naruto however was pissed to the limit where he can punch him to death. But he tried his best and calmed himself down.

He sat on his bed and began to take out the lessons he was given for homework. Though he had no idea how to do them, after all he wasn't a good learner on educational stuffs.

After about two hours of messing up with his homework, he decided it would be best to get scolded instead of exploding his head.

"This is all crap! I don't understand a thing!" He threw the books on the ground and fell on his bed, pretending to be asleep.

…...

"You should never throw your books on the ground." Said Sasuke as he began to pick them up one by one.

Naruto woke up from his bed and was completely shocked to see him pick up his books. He wasn't even talking with him few minutes ago, now he is picking up his books for him?

"You don't need to lecture me!" He said with a stubborn attitude.

However, Sasuke completely ignored his comment.

"Do you plan on getting bullied by the others again? You not doing your homework will give them another reason to star." Said Sasuke.

Before Naruto could say anything, he continued.

"Not that I really care. Just saying you in case you don't have the brains to figure out that much."

"You mean I don't have brains? It's true I don't understand anything about this craps, but I do have a brain!" He protested.

Sasuke went on his table and began to write something.

"Are you even listening to me?" Yelled Naruto with annoyance.

"I am doing my homework." Said Sasuke and pulled another chair beside him implying to call Naruto to join. He would never say in person of course.

Naruto however was completely shocked with sudden friendly attitude from him. Was he planning something? No he wasn't like the other stupids in the class.

Naruto decided to stop thinking them now. He wouldn't miss a great chance of completing his homework. So he joined him with a smile.

"Don't get the wrong idea. We are not friends, I just don't want any unnecessary drama in class." He said with his usual tone as he continued doing his work.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

"Hey what's up?"

"Huh? Oh hi Ino! What brings you here?" Said Sakura with a smile.

"Nothing, just wanted to check out your new dorm." Said Ino as he sat on her bed.

"Well its cool, a LOT better than the last one. Specially there is no idiotic moronic, stupid, nonsense, evil-"

"I get it Sakura... chill." Ino cut her in mid sentence as she knew where it was going.

Sakura sighed and brushed away the thoughts of Serenity for the time being.

"So who are you sharing this dorm with?" Asked Ino.

"A weird girl named Hinata. She is so funny." Sakura replied with a laugh.

"Hinata? Oh I know, the one with purple hair, right?"

"Yup, that's her. She is so funny and shy."

"Well I will know about her later, now do you remember what the plan is?" Asked Ino with sudden change of attitude. Somewhat evil.

"Of course I do! She will have nowhere else to go but just to cry the whole year!" Said Sakura with pure evil intention written on her face.

"Good, but don't be hasty, take your time. If you start it now, it will look pretty obvious." Said Ino to which Sakura nodded.

"Considering she is a lot clever than you." Before Sakura could say anything she added: " Even clever than me."

"I don't know why you call her clever! She is a stupid, moronic-"

"I know I know! But she got common sense which would easily catch our plan. So we need to go slow this time." Said Ino, trying to make some sense to the pink haired girl who didn't seem to convinced but decided to act as she said.

"Alright, this is going to change her life..."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

(Fairy Tail-Academy)

"Natsu, you will apologize to her today!"

"Nope."

"Natsu!"

"Why should I Lisanna? I don't know her that much! Besides I didn't do anything wrong." Natsu protested with a pout.

"No it was wrong! Think how much hurt she must be after you ignored her when all she was doing was trying to save you from punishment." Said Lisanna with a sad voice as she always had a soft corner for others.

"I didn't ignore her! Geez shuu..."

"Natsu!"

"Fine! Now stop yelling, okay?"

"So you will say her sorry?" Lisanna asked with her stubborn attitude.

Sigh... "Yes."

"Natsu, you are the best." Said Lisanna with a smile as she gave him a friendly hug. But bad timing... someone else just came in... really bad timing.

'That jerk... and Lisanna... she is such a...' Lucy was furiously entering the class after seeing them so close to each other. She didn't know why, but she didn't like it a bit.

"Hey! Lucy! Over here." Lisanna waved her.

'Now acting all friendly... such a two faced girl.' Thought Lucy with anger and ignored her callings.

Lisanna however thought she didn't hear her, so she just pulled Natsu with her to Lucy's desk.

"Hello Lucy, how are you?" She said with a smile as they approached her desk.

…...

'She must be angry with Natsu... that's to be expected... he is so clumsy.' Thought Lisanna.

"Umm... Lucy, Natsu came to apologize to you." Said Lisanna with a smile and pushed Natsu forward to talk.

"Hey! That hurts!" Said Natsu, but was replied with a glare from his friend.

Lucy was however completely shocked. He came to apologize?

"Umm.. well... just because she said... well... I am sorry for whatever I did, which I didn't do anyway." Said Natsu bluntly and left the spot giving a light push to Lisanna to clear his path.

"Natsu! What was that! Come back here!" She yelled, but he just waved her goodbyes with as he went to his seat.

Silence...

"I am really sorry! I... he is a good guy... he didn't mean to-"

"Stop with the acting! I know very well! What are you trying to prove here? That you are the good one here? Stop your acting as they aren't going to work on me! So just buzz off!" Said Lucy with complete anger towards her.

Lisanna was completely shocked and tears began to fell from her eyes. She was always the soft type, no one ever scolded her this way. She didn't like fighting or arguments at all.

"I... I didn't do a thing... please trust-"

"Don't bother! Just leave me alone!" Yelled Lucy, cutting her in mid-sentence.

"I... am.."

"And stop with your fake tears! It might work on dumb boy's but not on girls! So get lost." Said Lucy with a taunt.

Before Lisanna could say anything further, Natsu came along.

"What's your problem loser? She was the one who told me to say you sorry and this is how you repay her? I always knew you were an idiotic wasted girl!" Said Natsu with an angry voice.

However seeing this, the fan-boys of Lucy protested as they wanted to look cool in front of her.

"Hey watch out what you say to Princess-Lucy!" Said one of the fanboy.

"Princess my ass! Get lost losers!" Said Natsu and left the crowd in front of Lucy's desk.

Lisanna was still trying to convince Lucy that she didn't try to do anything wrong, only to get more taunts from her.

"I said get lost!" Yelled Lucy.

"I..."

"Now don't start crying again! Or are you planning to call your _boyfriend_ again?" Said Lucy with a taunt.

Lisanna wiped her tears and was confused about what she meant.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Now don't act dumb, you don't look cute at all as you might think you do." Said Lucy with a smirk.

However some of Lucy's fan-boys were also attracted towards Lisanna as she was one of the most popular girl because of the beauty.

"I am not acting." She said with a little louder voice.

"Ohh.. okay let me tell you with clearly as you are too clever to admit it. I meant Natsu by your boyfriend." Said Lucy with a taunt.

Silence.

"He is my childhood friend! You are getting it wrong!" She tried to protest. However Natsu came along once again seeing her getting bullied by Lucy.

He hold Lisanna's hand and said something which shocked everyone minus Gray as he didn't come to class yet.

"Yea, so what? She is my girlfriend, got any problems with that?" Said Natsu normally which shocked everyone.

Lisanna however was completely speechless, all she could do at the moment was blush. She was completely taken aback by his comment.

"Wh... what you saying Natsu...?" She tried to mutter as she was almost to the point to pass out.

"Oh I didn't tell you... but I always had a crush on you." Said Natsu with a smirk. Of course he didn't mean anything, he was just saving her from them.

Silence.

Lisanna released her hand from his grip and left the class room running.

Silence...

"Well... a loser for a loser, perfect match." Said Lucy with a taunt. Though she was completely burning inside. She didn't think this would go to this point. Natsu loves Lisanna!

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(

Hi all, hope you liked this chapter, please review as much as you can :D as always that is why people writes for. After all motivations are needed :D

Anyways Cya till next chapter.


	16. New Friendship

Magical Academy

_**New Friendship**_

"Seren, I will be leaving. I am hungry, see you later."

"Okay, bye."

Serenity was packing her bag as the bell for the last class rang. Today she got scolded by Anko as she forgot to bring her homework. It was rare for her to forget about studies, but rare things does happens in certain circumstances. She just lost a really close friend of her after all.

"Umm... Serenity?"

She turned back to meet her eyes with the one girl she never wanted to meet.

"What do you want now?" She replied with annoyance. And why wont she be angry? Sakura was causing all the problems on her and Naruto's life. She wished she never met her in life.

"Don't act rude! I just... just came to say sorry." Said Sakura with a yell.

'Darn... I shouldn't yell... I am supposed to smile... that's what Ino told me to do.'

"I mean... I am so...rr...y... for what I have done up to... now.. I am truly sorry and ashamed... of myself." Said Sakura with a much lower voice and tried to keep her smile, though she was doing a horrible job. At least twice she cursed herself to even think she was saying sorry to _her, _though it was all just an act.

"What are you up to now? Stop your acting, it won't work on me!"

'Darn this girl...' Though Sakura with an angry face but she managed to keep her smile.

Somehow.

"What are you saying Sakura? I am not acting... I am truly sorry." She explained.

"Oh! And you expect me to believe such obvious lie?" Said Serenity.

She was losing her cool and was about to yell at her but soon was stopped as Ino came along.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" She turned towards Serenity who was about to explode with anger at anytime. "Oh I see, so this girl is trying to slap you again! I will teach her a lesson." Said Ino and winked at Sakura.

'Oh so that's the plan! You are awesome Ino!' Sakura thought with a content face.

"Stop it Ino! She wasn't doing anything... I just came to say her sorry."

"What the hell are you talking about Sakura? She slapped you yesterday!" Ino yelled, though she was screaming with laughter inside.

"So..so what! It was my fault! Don't blame her!" Sakura yelled towards Ino.

"Come to your senses Sakura! She is a witch! I will teach her a lesson!" Said Ino and raised her hand to slap Serenity. Though she knew Sakura was going to stop her. All going according to plan, except a few changes that took place.

"Stop it! Don't hurt my friend!" Sakura yelled and stood in front of Serenity who was completely shocked. Was she helping me?

"What the hell Sakura! I am trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help! Ino-Pig!" Yelled Sakura towards Ino.

'Now that wasn't in the plan idiot! I will kill you if you call me that again!' Ino cursed her with annoyance.

"Fine! We aren't friends anymore then!" Yelled Ino.

"Fine! I don't need a friend like you!" Sakura yelled back.

"Hmp! Bye! Forehead!" Ino teased her and left the classroom.

Some of the boys were still in the class, about to leave but were shocked to see what was going on. Sakura defending Serenity? Not that they didn't like Serenity, hell some even had crush on her. But didn't dare to talk as Serenity wasn't the type of girl who would leave them without a beating.

"I.. I am sorry Serenity... she is out of her mind... and... please try to forgive me if you can... I know... I know it's a lot to ask... but really I am sorry." She said with a lower voice and somehow managed to bring some tears.

Before Serenity could say anything she left the class, running.

Silence...

Serenity stood there for a few minutes, trying to process everything that happened. After a while she smiled and left the class room.

)())())()())())())())()())())())())()())())())())( )())())())())()())())())())()())())())())()

(Somewhere Unknown)

"Why did you call me again?" Sasuke gritted with a anger.

"Uh... now this isn't friendly at all.. I thought you wanted to see your sister... well never mind." Said the Shadow figure with a smirk.

"Is she alright? She better be." Sasuke asked with his normal voice, yet dark.

"Now now... I am doing you a favor, and here you acting ignorant."

"She better be alright! I am warning you." Said Sasuke with an angry glare as his eyes began to glow red.

"Now, calm down... your Sharingan is way to weak to touch me. So why don't you stop now?" The shadow figure mocked at him as if he was some type of junk.

However, Sasuke knew he was no match for him so he acted as said.

"Very well, tell me how is she doing."

"See yourself." Said the shadow figure with a smirk.

…...

"YOU MONSTER! STOP IT!"

"Now now.. calm down, I will stop it for now as I am too generous. However, bring _her_ here before the 'Red-Eclipse' or you know what will happen right?" Said the shadow figure with a smirk.

"DON'T YOU DARE! COME BACK! COME BACK!"

)())()_))())_)()))(_))())()_))())_)()))(_))())()_) )())_)()))(_))())()_))())_)()))(_))()

(Fairy Tail-Academy)

"Lisanna, open the door!"

"No! Go away!"  
"I said open the door!"

"Why?! It isn't your room! So just go!"

"Lisanna! I came to talk, please open the door." Natsu pleaded.

…...

"Lisanna!"

…...

"Fine I will break it and enter!" Said Natsu and charged towards the door with his fist but the door opened before he hit and he fell hard on the ground.

"Eck.. ah... Lisanna!"

"What do you want to talk?" She said looking in the opposite side, not meeting his eyes.

"Come on, what's wrong with you?" Natsu asked to the girl.

"Are you done?" She said with a teary voice.

"Geez! You are such a crybaby. Now why are you crying?"

"Why you ask? What did you tell in class yesterday?" She screamed towards him, finally meeting his eyes with hers now blurred with tears.

"What did I say?" He asked without any clue.

"Now you forgot?" She asked, completely lost.

"Umm.. did I say anything bad about you? I am sorry if I did... can't remember."

"What you talking about?" She asked, rubbing her tears off.

"See I am sorry if I hurt you. I don't know how though."

"Are you playing dumb with me? I am not that dumb!" She yelled.

"Geez! Now don't start crying again, tell what's wrong already!"

"Fine! Didn't you say you love me yesterday?! Huh? Huh? Didn't you?"

"Oh.. yea, so?" He asked without having any clue.

Silence.

"Get out of my room! Now!" She screamed and began to throw anything that was in her reach towards him.

"Calm... wait... ahh!... It hurts! Wait a second... Liss... a..."

"Go away.. go away." She kept yelling and throwing things at him

"Stop... stop... stop it! I didn't mean anything! I was just helping you out from them!"

Silence...

"So... so you don't love me?" She asked with a low voice.

"No I don't." He said and folded his arms.

"Wheu... thanks god.. and here I was thinking you meant it." She said with a relieved voice.

"That was too fast!" Said Natsu seeing her sudden change of attitude.

"Huh? What was fast?" She asked with a smile. Completely different from a few minutes back.

"Geez... never mind that." Said Natsu with a silly voice as he rubbed his wounds that he received from her.

"OH my! I will bring the First Aid Kit." Said Lisanna as she hurried to her table.

"Let me see, does it hurt? Here? Okay... there also... does it hurt?"

"No... it's fine, I am not a crybaby like you!" Yelled Natsu though he didn't like the medicines and it really hurts but he kept his high and mighty face.

"I am sorry.. I got carried away... I shouldn't have thrown thing like that." She was about to cry again.

"Now don't cry again!" Natsu yelled which caused her to get more scared.

"Okay." She said and tried to hold back her tears.

"Geez... anyways, what's wrong if I love you?" He asked suddenly which caught her off guard.

Silence.

"You can't!" She yelled to him, her attitude completely changed within a second.

"Fine fine! I get it! I am too bad for you." He said with the intention knowing she would get sad.

"No.. Natsu.. I didn't mean that.."

"I got it! I can understand." He said with a fake sad voice and left her room.

"Na...tsu..."

)()_))()_))()_))()_))()_))()_))()_))()_))()_))()_) )()_))()_))()_))()_))()_))()_))()_)

Hi all, hope you like this chapter, please review, and have a nice day/night... xD

Cya.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi all, this story is discontinued and I won't be back in it.**

**If someone wants to take ideas from it and write, feel free to take.**

**If any1 want to know how I planned to end the story, plzz send me message I will love to explain. Cya guys ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

Please visit the link below and rate the drawing you like the most in a scale of 1~10.  
We are having a competition in our group, so it would be really helpful from each votes we receive.  
Click on the picture you like and comment your rating. Exampl- 9/10 or 8/10.  
media/set/?set=oa.215690225251005&type=1  
Thanks for your support.


End file.
